The Dragonborn and His Multiverse Conquest
by Sandkings321
Summary: Emperor Rasmus Shadewalker, the First of His Name and the Last Dragonborn is a hugely ambitious and highly intelligent man with an insatiable thirst for conquest and the urge to expand his power. Therefore, he uses his vast mighty powers to travel to another universe to sate his thirst for conquest and dominations. And on the sidelines decided to make himself a harem on the side.
1. Evil Queen

The Dragonborn and His Multiverse Conquest (Skyrim/X-Over)

* * *

DISCLAIMERS

I don't own the following books, movies, games, cartoons, etc as they belong to their individual owners. All of the characters featured in this story are above the age of eighteen

* * *

Chapter Theme

Dubcon-To-Consensual, Dom/Sub, Worshipful Sex, Rough Sex, Degradation, Corruption, Anal, Mind-Control, Addictive, Brainwashing, Mind-Break, Humiliation, Fucked Silly, Breeding, Twin Cocks, Bimbofication

* * *

SUMMARY

 _ **Rasmus Shadewalker, Emperor of the Imperium of Dragon, Wolf-Daemon, and Last Dragonborn of Legend need an outlet for his desire to conquer and dominate and control. Therefore, he set his sights on other kingdom and empire to conquer and expanded his glorious empire and power. The people of other nations won't know what hit them. Neither will the women that inevitably follow him.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Evil Queen Grimhilde

Rasmus Shadewalker sat on his throne in a languid manner as he pondered an important matter that had been troubling him lately.

What was he going to do next?

He had conquered Tamirel, Akavir, and Atmora with his vast army and his military genius. He had brought forth great prosperity and brought up the level of technology to an agreeable level. He had defeated his greatest enemies and overthrew his dovah-brother Alduin as King of the Dragons and made the Blades submit to his authority and proclaim him as Emperor of Tamriel. He had ended the civil war, gaining the love and admiration of the people of Skyrim (sans a few traditionalist objecters), and he became the strongest living being known across Mundus.

However, it wasn't nearly enough to sate his greedy draconian-daemonic heritage. He still desired more power and fame, which lead to this predicament over his next course of action.

"Damn...what am I going to do?" He mumbled to himself as drummed his fingers across his arms and his throne. He was trying and trying to think of a solution to this problem...

Until he remembered something very important about him. The solution to the puzzle of how to relieve his great boredom and his apprehension towards his restless demodragon heritage.

He was a Planeswalker. A planeswalker that is able to move from plane to plane. He somewhat forgot about this, as he dedicated most of his great thinking power towards conquering Tamriel and the other places he was more familiar with.

This meant he could go to other dimensions to relieve his boredom and quench his desire for power, control and domination of nations and kingdoms, along with quenching his overwhelming lust by dominating the women of the planes.

He widely grinned with amorous intent, chuckling darkly at the prospect of conquering more nations and expanding his harem with young or mature beauties who would crave his cock and seed and be his happy broodmare sluts, fit for impregnation.

"Now...which plane do I go to?" He whimsically pondered. As he brought up his right armored gauntlet hand which glowed in bright light, he used his dimensional planes-vision to see the other universes. So many choices and he had all the time in the world to pick them out and conquer them one by one to make his imperium grand and everlasting.

"Hmmm...How about we start here" He drawled out in dramatic fashion as he set his eyes on three circles that made a symbol shaped like…

...A mouse's head.

"Hmmm, interesting. Very interesting indeed." He said to himself as he looked at the Mouse-Head symbol while he made a viewing screen to gather some information.

"A world that is full of light and purity. So many planes of optimism and candor - the hearts each of these princesses are full of light with no darkness in them...such innocence and wonder in them" He said as he gazed at all of the princesses and heroines of these...Disney World Kingdoms. "Yet on the other side of the coin there are Princesses & Queens of Darkness, each of them sensual and sultry with great oceans of dark power within them."

He smiled as he gazed at two feminine figures that he very much desired. One was a Princess Of Light-Heart & one was Princess of Darkness-Heart: Snow White Princess of the Light Side of Heart & Princess of the Dark Side of Heart Evil Queen Grimhilde. As his glowing eyes gazed into the image of the target of his conquest, he used his predatory cunning and superhumanly intelligent mind to plan and formulate the exact means of his seducing and subjugating these women of Disney...

~X-x-x-x-x-X~

To say that Grimhilde, former queen of Kingdom of Tabor, was confused would be an understatement.

She couldn't remember much of what had happened. Bits and pieces came to her, as she gathered her clarity and wits.

Yes...she remembered poisoning her stepdaughter with a poisoned apple and being gleeful at finally being the Fairest of them All and the most beautiful woman in Tabor, then being chased by a group of dwarven miners who wanted to avenge the death of her stepdaughter, and how she tried to kill them with a large boulder and then… nothing but sheer blackness and hollowness.

She stood up from the soft bed to check the surrounding environment that she'd found herself in. The room was fairly large, smaller than her bedchamber but larger than what most nobles and commoners could hope to afford in their lifetimes. It had this royal yet rustic air around it, from the beautiful decor to the rustic wood furniture that gave off a rugged but regal aura as if the owner of this room said 'he was noble but rugged masculine man who embraced nature and controlled it with raw, pure willpower and strength alone'

She looked a bit more around the room until she found a large framed mirror and looked away from it...until she noticed something peculiar about her visage and appearance as she stepped closer to make sure she hadn't lost her sanity.

She was certain when she alive she reduced her extraordinarily beauty into hag-like ugliness when she disguised herself as an elderly woman. It pained her to sacrifice her own beauty but she had thought it necessary for the greater good and her own survival.

Now she again had her great breathtaking beauty. She had a flawless youthful-looking face with perfect noble features. She touched her body, feeling her perfectly full-figured, slender, buxom and curvaceous form from her huge, perky and firm breasts with coin-sized nipples, to her robust baby-making hips, and finally to her shapely bubble butt that had the perfect amount of fat and muscle for seducing men and women from the stunning sight of the wicked, sensual but evil queen's ass jiggling and swaying. Her long raven hair was full and thick with strength and health, far from brittle and dead-looking.

She was amazed at the seeming reversal of her physical appearance as she stared into the mirror too distracted by her own mature youthful visage to notice a certain man…

"It appears that you enjoy my gift Lady Grimhilde?" A deep, imposing and masculine voice spoke out in straightforward amusement.

Green eyes flash toward the direction of the male voice and she turned her whole naked body in the direction. She was no fighter by any means, as she depended heavily on her mesmerizing beauty, her seductive wiles, sensual curvaceous figure, her sexuality, and a little bit of potioncraft to help her make it this far.

Her eyes landed on a male figure who was sitting on a throne-like comfy chair with his long, huge trunk-like legs crossed in a casual and easygoing manner which somehow still made her feel odd.

It also helped that this man was very handsome and strikingly attractive man, apparently around thirty-two of age. Very tall at the height of eight-and-two feet, extremely imposing, and very muscular with a well-defined and well-muscled frame, with tremendously broad-shoulders and huge herculean arms radiating pure, raw strength. His face was strong, masculine and proud with a rugged quality to his good-looks, with pronounced cheekbones and a powerful jawline, and intense mismatched eyes - silvery grey-and-icy blue eyes with a deep and piercing gaze brimming with raw power and self-confidence. His hair was long, flowing and unkempt, framing his face. He had a well-groomed thin-beard which fit his sharply chiseled jawline and thick sideburns.

Combined, all of his attractive and handsome features made a powerful first impression, as her steely cold green eyes drank in the visage and bearing of an unstoppable juggernaut barbarian king and traced over his sharp features and rugged facial structure which appealed to her womanly nature. However, her mind was cold and steel-like from her unfeeling and detached demeanor...for now.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? Where am I? Answer me now!"

The man raised a sole bold eyebrow at her question and he quirked a coy, calm smile as if he was in control of the situation and had complete and total control over her life and fate, which normally would send her into a state of cold murderous fury at the level of arrogance and sense of superiority from this unknown yet handsome stranger...however it strangely made her feel...good, seeing the calm, confident, and collected demeanor and temperament of this tall, dark, strong, and handsome man who was staring into her with a coolly calm and deeply intense stare.

"You have many questions, and I have the answers to all of them. How about you come and sit down, would you kindly" He said to her in a calm and collected tone.

She nodded her head and walked up to the chair sitting across him and sat down on the soft plush chair. She had not found it strange that she was following a complete stranger's orders and doing as he told her. Yet it didn't come to her mind as she glared into the deep mismatched eyes of this handsome man.

"Thank you for following my suggestion My Lady." He spoke to her in a polite and well-mannered voice as he leaned forward, clasping his massive hands together while he sent her a smooth, charming smile. "How about I answer all of your questions my lady".

She nodded her head as she sat in straight womanly posture unaware or uncaring about her bared form. She wasn't embarrassed at her naked state as she took pride in her full-figured and mature hourglass figure and her heavy bosom, unconsciously pushing them together to make them a bit bigger.

"Thank you." She said in much more calm but still cold voice as she tried to block out this strange heat in her chest and body. "My first question: Who are you"

He smiled at that. "I had been called my things in my lifetime. Some call me noble hero and yet some call me a savage villain. Some call me a brilliant genius yet some call me a deranged madman. Some call me a wise leader yet some call me a mad tyrant. But for now I'm Rasmus Abraham Yora Ysmir Shadewalker-Reyrie, Hero of Mankind, Champion of the Nine Divines & Sixteen Princes, The Dragon of Conquest, The King of Dragon & Storm, Lord of Tamriel the Land of Dawn's Beauty, Daishōgun of Akavir the Land of The Dragon, High-King of Frozen Atmora, and High Emperor of the Akaviri, the Nedes, the Atmorans, and the Dovah, at your service my lady" He finished introduction himself as he leaned back on his chair, uncrossing his legs in a casual posture with a wide cocky and boastful smirk on his strong, chiseled face.

She blinks at his listing of titles. This man was royalty, and it explained much of his casually powerful authority and regal dominance, she could feel the fierceness of his calm but very intense presence and his sharp gaze. Again she felt the forcefulness of this man—he was a natural-born leader who can take charge, make allies, whenever he wants and anyone will feel compelled to follow him, no man or woman can't resist his strong commanding presence. In addition, he was a very eloquent speaker and master wordsmith from the way his words flowed out of his mouth and how bewitchingly hypnotic his voice was to her ears as she felt the instinct of following this strong, charismatic, and powerful leader.

Her cunning and intellectual mind momentarily thought that this man was powerful pawn to have and manipulate with her womanly wiles and glamorous beauty...yet the small but growing part of her instinctive innerself wanted to submit to this large, gorgeous, well-built and muscle-bound man and be his and embrace and worship every part of this man and his beefy and masculine muscles with her smooth well-manicured hands.

"Now how about the second question that you would like to ask of me?" He said to her, as he stood up to his full, towering and staggering height of eight-and-two half feet tall casting a large shadow over her naked 5'9 height. As the hulking man slowly rose, it was as if her mind was playing tricks on her...he was like a predator, like a dangerously intelligent animal seeking out and hunting weak and unaware prey.

Was she the prey of this man?...And why did the thought of being this man's prey arouse such...intense feelings in her...and why did this man smell odd? His body scent was strange, but in an attractively bestial and primal way, and she flared her nose a bit as she tried to make sense of his strange scent that was fogging her mind.

She inhaled deeply, unintentionally smelling more of his strange scent. "M-My s-second q-question: Why am I here?" She said as she could see the man was getting closer to her and his strange but beautiful scent was getting closer to her. Her long shapely legs squirmed trying to stop the small but strong burning heat blooming across her beautiful hourglass figure.

He smiled at her, his smile despite appearing polite and human-like was somehow more animalistic and predatory. "Why are you here? Why Hilde, can I call you Hilde?," The man asked her as stared at her with laser-like and wolfish intensity.

Normally, she disliked having her birth-name being shortened as she saw it as the ultimate act of submission and she was a strong, cold, and commanding woman who would kill a man or woman acting so casually towards her.

She was not a woman to be trifled with under any circumstances. As she had been rightfully called the Evil-Queen, Ice-Queen, and Witch-Queen by her former subjects...

...Yet, she unawarely nodded her head towards him, as she made the ultimate act of submission towards this towering...strong...powerful...commanding...and stunningly gorgeous herculean hunk of a studly man.

He smiled at her gently as if her act pleased him...like a slave pleasing her master. "Very well...Hilde the answer to your second question: Because I've been watching you for quite some time...I have been studying your behavior and attitude at a far distance...I found myself very much fascinated and deeply intrigued by your cold beauty and stately presence...and the great darkness in your soul which foremost caught my interest" He finished, as he placed one of his large bear-like hands on her dainty chin.

She whimpered out in an uncharacteristic act of submission. His touch was burningly hot as it sparked a strong, magnetic attraction of lust and it was covered in pure, unadulterated, aphrodisiac that caused her great sexual arousal. Her looked at his hands, seeing the hairs on his brutal, calloused, and scarred knuckles and how massively big his hand - it must have been bigger than both of her hands combined.

"And finally your last and final question my lady"

The man...her strong and handsome emperor turned his innocent smile full of humanity into a dark, wanton grin showing rows of his flawlessly white teeth.. "My sweet Hilde. The answer to your final question is..." He sensuously said, his voice becoming even more deeper and suave with a seductive and alluring undertone of suggestion.

"I want you. I want you, Evil Queen Grimhilde of the Disney Kingdom, to be the first broodmare-slut of my interdimensional harem. It's a great honor to be my slutty bimbo broodmare as I'm a very powerful and influential man with great power and authority. You'll follow my orders and commands no matter what they are." As he spoke, he flared his daemonical-draconic aura and his strong, potent aphrodisiac pheromones, and watched as Grimhilde or rather Hilde the Bitch-Slut's hips jerked in response, craving release.

Hilde's green eyes rolled up nearly to the back of her skull as she felt a powerful and irresistible sexual need bursting between her thighs, before registering Rasmus words. "Y-you can't be serious, there no way I'll follow your orders or commands you big, stupid, hunky stud!," She drunkenly said, intoxicated by his powerful demonic-blood draconian aphrodisiac pheromones as she weakly glare at the amused hunk. "I don't care how handsome and attractive you are. I'm Queen of Tabor and Fairest of them All and I'm not going to be one of those brain-dead slut who only think about-" Her screeching speech stopped brutally as she was slapped in the face. Not because Rasmus slapped her with his hand, no the reason she was slapped in fact because of the shocking appearance of...

"HOLY FUCKING HELL!"

...of Rasmus Shadewalker's cock. Her shocked visage went into a cross-eyed expression as her mind tried to grasp and comprehend what she was seeing, failing to understand what she saw: in other words her mind went into cock-shocked BSOD.

His cock-NO! His gargantuan bitch-breaking weapon of mass woman-destruction of mind and sanity was laying on her shocked and slacked face and still was fucking flaccid and unhard in ungodly forty centimeters with thick virile veins running down its sides. His large mushroom head was covered in foreskin and the head was thick and plump, looking less like less the head of a penis and more like a brutal battering-ram that could easily bring any woman into a messy euphoric state of mind-breaking bliss. His balls were low-hanging and covered in sparse amount of public hair and were easily bigger than both of her hands and looked to be brimming with strong, fertile, and powerful seed, such that even his precum could easily impregnate an entire kingdom's worth of young or mature fertile women ten times over and twice in a row.

"I-I-Impossible...i-i-it can't be r-real at a-a-l-l." She stuttered in denial as her once cunning and dangerous mind started failing her as it went into a severe case of Cock-Shock Syndrome which was common for women (and men...) who saw this ungodly massive bitch-wrecking weapon of mass woman-destruction of mind and sanity

Rasmus waited, enjoying the look of shock in her eyes for a moment, before he said, "What's the matter Hilde? Never seen a cock as big and enormous as mine?" He took hold of his still flaccid but ungodly massive cock and use it to lightly slap her still cock-shock face a few times, then continued, "You wouldn't be the first to be shocked at its enormously herculean size, as most of them deal with inferior baby-cocks, barely worthy of being called a penis" He playfully smeared her face with his thick girthy cock which oozed out thick precum and let her smell the thick, pungent, stench that was draining her IQ and her willpower.

"Your cock is...it's so beautiful and gorgeous" Hilde the Bitch-Slut said as her tongue absently tasted his cock savoring the salty but unholy delicious taste as she was wetting the chair with her womanly fluids and her hands went down unconsciously towards her wet cunt. "I'm gonna need both of my fucking hands to grab hold of your fat man-meat!" She radiated awe in her voice as her hand shakily reached towards his big beefy FLACCID cock, feeling the raw pulsing heat in her palm."...Fffuck...sliding my hand up and down feeling it pulse...what an overwhelmingly godly feeling"

Rasmus always enjoyed the sight of the once cold and haughty women who were too vain and narcissistic to appreciate a cock, A REAL FUCKING COCK! And he was fucking impish and wanted to see more of her cock-shock face.

"Hilde, Sweetheart...this is me when I'm not hard… add THIS is ME when I'm HARD" As he allowed his flaccid cock go hard as blood rushed through his massive bitch-breaking weapon of mass woman-destruction of mind and sanity.

If there was a trace of the cold and unfeeling evil-queen it was completely obliviated into a state of nonexistence as it gave birth to Hilde the Bitch-Slut Queen Whoriest of them All and faithful broodmare-slut of Wolfish-Demodragon Dragonborn-Emperor as the cock grew, expanded, and increased from its already massive flaccid size into...

...sixteen inches...

...seventeen inches...

eighteen inches...

...nineteen inches...

...Until it stopped at the mark of...twenty-and-a-half inches of pure, raw, and brutal cockflesh, a battering ram with an imposing, masculine and domineering aura of intensely raw and animalistic sexuality

She took one long look at it, fully evolved and full-sized as it towered over her slacked-jawed face as his raw manly stench was muted when it was flaccid and small-sized (for him...). And now when fully erect his manly miasma had gone up-to-eleven as it consumed her entire mind and rationality as she embraced her new identity as a Dragonborn/Dovahkiin slut.

"Oh! My! Goodness!...it's even more beautiful and magnificent than before...I want to slide my slutty mouth and whorish tongue all over your gigantic cock, feeling the thick manly veins and the pulsing of your thick glutinous cum in those big bull-sized ballsacks," As she expressed her lust and love towards him and his divine cock in her green eyes shone bright-pink heart-shaped pupils that showed her lusty worship of this living demonic-draconian paragon-god of masculinity as she gently yet sloppily kissed the thick man-meat of her new god of sex and masculinity. "I'm gonna worship it like a nun or priestess praising her holiest god and his glorious holy artifact. I'll be your slutty priestess, do you love it my Studly-God?"

He smiled at her, loving the whorish worship and adoration of the self-proclaimed slut-priestess. "You've pleased your god very much," He said amused at her seeing him as a god. "Now time to show your new god and master your reverence and devotion" He finished as he flashed her a dark and domineering grin as his eyes glew electric blue with a little bright-pink as they brimmed with otherworldly and eerily unfathomable and fathomless power.

"As my studly god commands..." She simperingly said with passionate and lustful love

* * *

~X-x-x-x-x-X~

* * *

"Slurp! Gagkh! Slurp! Gagkh! Slurp!"

The sound of nasty gagging and loud sloppy sucking noises were heard across the room from the hulking alpha-stud - Rasmus Shadewalker and the slutty fallen queen turned slutty whore-queen - Grimhilde or right now Hilde the Slut-Queen who was proceeding to be reborn into a slut by worshiping this paragon of cock by sucking and giving the big beefy cock her full love with her full red lips and her attentive tongue.

His aforementioned cock was covered in a thick coating of saliva, and red lipstick marks could been seen on the mountain of man-meat as Hilde was happily fucking and impaling her own stunningly gorgeous face on it, her visage deformed into a slutty blowjob elongated face with tears of pleasure going down her cheeks mixed with her black mascara running down and snot running down making her look nothing like the cold and unfeeling queen who would kill her own daughter in petty jealousy.

"Fuck, you stupid dumb slut. Do you love my cock that much? You must be a natural-born slut to take fourteen inch of my cock with this whorish level of expertise and skills", He mocked and jeered at her, as his eyes leered all over her naughty voluptuous and buxom hourglass figure as his eyes hungrily devoured her big fat-titted chest and her big, phat and spankable bubble ass. "You're nothing but a slut who was born to serve me and serve my massive cock!" He growled as he placed his both of large hard hands on her head forcing her to take more of his godly beefy throbbing cock.

She took the rough and aggressive sexual abuse from him as her slutty mind unlocked the true part of her self, that of a horny submissive masochistic slutty-whore who got off on the rough treatment from the dominating and controlling alpha-hunk with a domineering manner and masterful attitude.

She didn't mind the fact she was honestly choking on his huge cock as it amplified the amount of pure, unadulterated and hypersensitive pleasure as she quickened her bobbing to increase the amount of pleasure from her godly-stud hunk and rapidly moved her head back and forth repeatedly.

"Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!"

She took a couple more inches of cock, about seventeen worth of her delicious snack, eagerly expecting a full gullet of his thick, powerfully virile seed. As the fallen queen licked the underside of the fat, thick and hefty man-meat sensually tracing the thick red-blooded veins she drew a deep guttural growling groan from the very tremendously musclebound demodraconian debaucher. Her mouth was filling up with his thick precum which tasted of pure, drug-like demonic aphrodisiac-nectar!

She used her fat, heavy-titties to give him divinely titjob to increase her godly bull-stud's pleasure and feel the pulsating and pulsing of his burly massive schlongs.

"Fuck you're nothing but a stupid bimbo-slut sucking dick like a fucking champion of cocksucking. Are you Champion of Cocksucking now? FUCK! I'M CUMMMING! TAKE IT YOU STUPID SLUT!" His heavy balls clenched before they burst out with copious rich seed down her throat.

Her cunt squirted out, her climaxes soaking the carpet floor as her green eyes rolled back deeply into her skull until nothing but the whites of her eyes showed. His first shot entered her mouth overflowing her taste-buds from the richness of virility and taste, some of the jizz entered her stomach instantaneous filling it to the breaking brim. She swallowed his thick delicious cum as quickly as she could, trying to get it all. Despite her best efforts, as Rasmus's hot volcanic draconian jizz continuously pumped out of his cock, the thick cum spilled onto her fat tits, coating her chest until her entire tits were covered in thick yellowish-white seed.

Hilde's body shook and spasmed as she came messily. His seed was infused with raw sexual energy mixed with his body's natural demonic-aphrodisiac properties, and it gave intense pleasure to his slut. As she swallowed hungrily, she unknowingly started the bonding to demodragon conqueror that would change her life.

Rasmus watched the fallen slut-queen who was degrading herself in a whorish manner as she gobbled up the thick cum, scooping the thick creamy seed from her body before eagerly licking it off one hand, using the other to keep stroking the stiff monument to man in front of her. Grimhilde's eyes glazed over as she creamed herself again from the potent cum covering her body. She gazed longingly at the cock in front of her, yearning for it to fill her tight pussy like no other man could ever do. He slowly took out his behemoth cock out of her sore and abused throat, his cock still fully hard, barely softening despite literally bursting out a gallon's worth of seminal fluid.

Breathing rather raggedly, Slut-Queen Hilde stares up at her new godly Master with glazed, dazed, yet faithful eyes. She's waiting for his next order, but when it comes it's not a verbal one. As he stood up and pulled her up, she instinctively knew what he wanted and desired as she walked over to the large velvet bed swaying her baby-making hips and her big heart-shaped arse and climbing up onto the bed on all fours. She shook her big ass for her master's eyes, enticing and tempting him with the soft 'clap-clap' sound of her delicious ass showing her primal lust toward the towering bestial and ferocious man.

She saw his clothes disappearing or melting off him showing his tall, rugged and muscular body from his broad-shoulders to his strong sculpted chest with a fair amount of hair on his chest and firm stomach. But she didn't care about those things as her green wanton and glazed over eyes were zoomed in on the hulking weapon of mass destruction of pussy and sanity that would very much wreck and ruin her cunt and reshape it so no inferior baby-dicked beta-bitches would ever use it, ever again.

Rasmus stood behind her admiring the mouthwatering round heart-shaped ass and her robust child bearing hips that looked sinsterly appetizing in his eyes as he visualized his thoughts of this wicked queen's teats becoming even bigger and secreting yummy-tasting milk and her flat-belly becoming heavy with his illegitimate bastard child, either a strong strapping son who would serve him loyalty or a beautiful curvy daughter who will desire to expand his base of power in every way.

He stuck his huge bulbous cock-tip into her wet mewling cunt that was begging him to enter her and conquer and breed her eggs and make her the broodmare slut of his expanding harem, he granted her wish as he struck hard and sharp - tremendously well-experienced in the act of lovemaking.

Hilde climaxed instantaneously from the act of his hard penetration as she clawed at the bedding beneath her and her back arched like a cat as her tits bounced up and down once more with the power of his massive thrusts. He's so big and thick inside of her, and her grasping and moaning is all Hilde trying(and failing) to keep her sanity in intact from the ungodly brutal mind-shattering experiences. Hilde could feel her cunning mind melting and liquefying from the raw primal fucking from the immensely huge-hung hunky stud as her body experienced body-spasming orgasm after orgasm wracking her voluptuous, curvaceous body.

The hulking demodragon-kin made his marking on her by leaning over and biting down hard on her shoulder, Hilde welcomed the biting sensation smearing her flawless smooth skin with his slightly sharp teeth showing that she was his bitch. Then he did it once again on her other shoulder, and it just becomes a part of his claiming of her. It seems he just can't get enough of her soft, pliable body. His teeth go everywhere, even as his cock plunges into her cunt, reaching her cervix(and hitting her stomach...) with every single thrust.

He grunted deeply into her ear snorting like a bull or in this case a dragon as he nibbled on her ear sucking and twisted her earlobe licking the red hickies mark, as she smacked her phat ass on the battering ram that was completely wrecking and destroying the inside of her cunt and making her experienced a brain numbing orgasm once again.

"GHHGMN!FUCK DON"T STOP PLEASE RUIN THIS LOWLY SLUT CUNT! ABUSE ME HARDER RUIN ME FOR OTHERS RUIN MY BODY UNTIL I'M A HOT FUCKING CUM-FILLED MESS! RAPE MY EGGS WITH YOUR FUCKING BARBARIC SEED!" She shouted and begged at him as she twerked her hips on his massive behemoth weapon of pussy-wrecking and made a fucked-silly face, her tongue hanging out limply and flailing with reckless lust as her green eyes were blanking with desire, the heart-shaped pupils glowing with deranged lust, as the hulking mountain of manliness and testosterone smacked her jiggling fat ass-meat leaving large red handprints on her asscheek.

"Getting done, bimbo-slut. I'm going to come inside you, make you into a broodmare slut whose entire purpose in life is to breed out my sons and daughters and be my slut who'll gladly degrade and humiliate herself for the rest of her natural life just like what I'm going to do to your stepdaughter," He said in a lustful growl as he pounded her with uncaring, rough and reckless abandon as he deformed her entire cunt and rearrange the insides of her body pushing her stomach and other necessities to fit his brutish, thick cock. "FUCK! I'm cumming take you stupid slut!"

The Evil Queen or Slut-Queen's heart skips a beat yet again, and then pounds rapidly in her chest as she takes in these news. It's a bit of a double whammy, learning that this man was not only going to turn her into breeding broodmare and impregnate her with his bastard but that he was going to do the same to her stepdaughter who was painfully sweet and stupidly naive and most likely would be easy to break from this man's rough and domineering fuck with his long beefy cock deforming the inside of her small frame...Another massive explosive orgasm ripples through the slutty MILF at the news, as her perverse, kinky nature is completely exposed by her treacherous body.

The Demodragon-Dovahkiin set free a loud, dark and rambunctious laugh at her visceral and orgasmic reaction, as he pierced her with all sixty centimeters of his titanic pillar of throbbing masculine man-meat and let out a torrent of seminal jizz which outclassed any normal man's seed and was much denser, hotter, fertile and richer than entire army's worth of men. He placed all of his body weight on the mind-broken woman and he didn't pull out until his seed covered every inch of her cunt and womb walls. Her pussy was milking and drinking the godly strong and fertile cum and her flat stomach was inflating until she looked about eight-month pregnant with quadruplets. She moaned lewdly and wantonly as she experienced continuous mini-orgasm from his hot, draconic seed. His cock stopped churning out seed and he let her body fall forward onto the bedsheet and rest.

He chuckled darkly as he reach out and grab a handful of ravenette hair and pulled her upward.

"Rest up dumb bitch. We're just getting started."

Hilde shivered in anticipation and need, those words filling her with nothing but lust and arousal.

* * *

~X-x-x-x-x-X~

* * *

Five Hours Laters, one could hear the wet slapping sounds of flesh against flesh, and the loud cries of a bitch in heat. Well, Evil-Queen Grimhilde or as he liked to call her Slut-Queen Hilde who wasn't in heat but was a bitch in all but physical appearance, but he thought it was fitting for an evil bitch like her to become a true bitch in mind and soul as she made a very good of one. As he proceeded to fuck both of her holes with his twin dicks which was special a alteration magic that he invented to truly break a bitch in, and he knew it worked especially well on headstrong, noble or powerfully arrogant women who thought themselves better because of their position in life.

Yes it was very misogynistic how he degraded women into becoming his broodmare whores, but he can't contain himself as his Demodragon/Dovahkiin nature compelled him to conquer and dominate and control and alway be in charge whenever he wants. Don't mistake him for a male chauvinist bastard (though he will admit he's a bastard albeit a bastard with dented heart of gold...) as he still respected women who made a name for themselves and stayed true to their code of honor and morality, as he was raised by multiple women who made him the man he was.

He just liked being a dominating and controlling sexual partner and he liked to break the minds of a certain category of women as he was also a gentle lover when the time was needed (as he thought about a certain badass bookworm Volkihar Queen and her elegantly badass M.I.L.F-y mother...).

As he looked at the woman who was covered in his thick semen and bite-marks. He didn't know why he marked his lover with his bite-marks or semen but he thought it had something to do with his powerful, distinguishing heritage and inheritance and plus it seemed to arouse most of his lovers (his mind came to Aela the Huntress and his other rough-loving lovers and sexual-conquests...). He looked at the bite-markings on her tits, her ass, and even her thighs.

Plus he somewhat knew about the semen marking. His seed was a powerful drug-like substance akin to skooma combined with god-level aphrodisiac from Dibella or Sanguine, and he had heard from a group of Succubus Queens that his seed is by far the most potent and powerful cum they had ever tasted as it enhanced their natural power and gave them an endless and continuous state of hyperarousal from the strong, manly, attractive pungent stench of his seed which alone made their mouths water in ravenous hunger.

...As he was cumming in both of her holes, filling her to the brim with his drug-like aphrodisiac seemen which...broke her state of mind and shattered her unfeeling self that had been reborn into...

"A-AHHH! FUCK ME MASTER, BREAK ME!"

...into this slutty state with her fat heaving tits slapping up and down on her round cum-filled stomach and her phat bubble ass smacking and twerking on his thick two-foot long twin cocks trying to milk him for more of his thick virile seed. She had truly fallen, going from being Queen of Tabor to being Mind-Broken Submissive Slut of Dovahkiin, it was laughable easy to break her mind and reforge it to this state. Hell, he kind of expected to be hard due to seeing how cold and proud this woman was and that this woman would fight the change to her mind...Yet, she was far easier than she looked. Maybe it had something to do with her vanity and her upbringing of having to repress her sexual desire and true nature as a slut.

To say the demodragon-demigod was surprised would be an understatement. But overall he was pleased at the addition to his harem from this Disney Kingdom Plane. No women can resist his massive cock(s) and domineering personality. He was pleased at himself as all he had to do was fill this woman's cunt and conquer her pussy with his seed and impregnate her eggs, which was laughably for him as his seed is so ungodly fertile that even a small pint of his seed could impregnate an entire kingdom's worth of women.

His manly rough hand reached down to feel the imperial dragon brand on her crotch which symbolized she was his and that she was impregnated with his bastard which would be latest of his children, as he thought of him his other sons and daughters all of them from many women from normal commoner women to battle-hardened warrioresses to genderbent women to extradimensional beings, all of them were once heavy with his children and most or some of them incestuous with their mothers or their aunts or uncle or their father. And Rasmus couldn't wait for that day to come.

And from this mind-broken slut's wanton words, neither could Hilde the Slut-Queen of Dovahkiin.

"YES! YES! YES! FUCKING YES! BREED ME, YOU BIG FUCKING BARBARIAN HUNK!"


	2. Snow White and Evil Queen

_**The Dragonborn and His Multiverse Conquest (Skyrim/X-Over)**_

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMERS**_

 _ **I don't own the following books, movies, games, cartoons, etc as they belong to their individual owners. All of the characters featured in this story are 18 years of age or older**_

* * *

 _ **SUMMARY**_

Emperor Rasmus Shadewalker, the First of His Name, the Last Dragonborn, and the Champion of Nirn, is a hugely ambitious and highly intelligent man with an insatiable thirst for conquest and the urge to expand his power. Therefore, he use his vast mighty powers to travel to other universe to sate his thrist for conquest and dominations. And on the sidelines decided to take the bountiful of women in these worlds and add them in his vast harem.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SUMMARY**

After what he did to Grimhilde - after how he utterly broke her down and rebuilt her into her current frame… it was only a matter of time before he also set his dark, domineering and extremely lascivious sights on Snow White who has grown into such a fine, buxom and curvaceous yet innocent broodmare maiden, who will soon drown in the pleasure of having her womb broken in and bred by Rasmus's massive fat 20 inch slut-making cock and being made into his submissive, slutty bimbowhore.

...And poor young Snow White can't stop him, nor does she want to as deep down in the darkest part of her pure mind she wants that special someone to show her the dark, depraved and lascivious side of herself. Unbeknownst to her, Rasmus has sinister plans involving her and her voluptuous stepmother...

* * *

 **CHAPTER THEMES**

 **Seduction, Maledom, Reluctance-to-Willing Sex, Mild Mind Control, Mild Brainwashing, Worshipful Sex, Moresome, Cheating, NTR, Addictive, Mind Break, Bimbofication, Sluttification, Rough Sex, Multi-Cock, Anal, Degradation, Titjob, Double Titjob, Humiliation, Corruption, Fucked Silly, Harem, Breeding, M/F/F Threesome, Oyakodon, Twin Cocks, Double Penetration, Cum Inflation, Cervix Penetration, Shared Senses, Daddy Fetish**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER TWO - SNOW WHITE/EVIL QUEEN**_

Rasmus the Dragonborn and King of Dragons approached the door to the humble cottage, a calm smile and calculating gaze on his strong, rugged and handsome face. The home was a nice sight and the kind of home that he would like to live in; nice, quaint, rustic and rural in design and style.

The owner(s) must prefer their homestead to be practical and utilitarian for the long, cold nights and the harsh Germanic winter that can be quite harsh and brutal on even the most sturdy and hardy of German men and women.

He might prefer to live in a large, grand, and opulent house with too many rooms to count and a large swimming pool for him and his countless concubines to swim in. But he's strong and hardy Nord (with a little giant blood) man who is quite practical, pragmatic, and very no-nonsense when it comes to personal comfort and utility.

He was getting sidetracked as he shook his head as he walked toward the door of this fine cottage and gave it a loud knock. He only had to wait a few seconds for _**her**_ open the door and let him see her lean and beautiful face and her bright, pure and innocent brown eyes, not unlike those of a doe.

He knew her name already. He had done his research on this world and the many, many princesses and other lovely women that live in this beautiful, bright and idealistic world. He knew that she was the first of the Princesses of Heart and the Queen of Light whose pure heart shone with light and the one who carried the title of 'The Fairest One of All'.

She was Snow Ferdinand née White of the House of the White and Queen of Tador. And she was his next target in this world, before he seeks out the other very beautiful and incredibly attractive women of this world and those beyond.

Her innocent, doe-like eyes widened in shock as she gawked at the sight of him. She was wearing a simple but beautiful dress that donned her fine grown-up body that was far from the short and frankly unhealthy skinny frame many believed her to have. The ravenette was an absolute bombshell and a great beauty to behold, of that there was no doubt.

When he stepped forth into this world he gathered all the information he could on Snow White, who is eighteen of age and radiates a deep, powerful and strong aura of purity and virtuousness that made her a living example of a saintly queen whose soul, heart, and intentions to people were very virtuous, noble and magnanimous. He could sense it. He could feel it. And he could _smell_ it; the pureness and innocence of this young magical beauty...

...And how his _depraved_ and _demonic_ side of his rich and powerful supernatural heritage craved to **dominate** , **corrupt** , and **degrade** her pure soul and mind with his _**UNHOLY**_ hands and diabolically sensual techniques that twisted the noble souls of the pure and righteous.

His deep, strong and penetrating draconic eyes roamed over the young pure beauty with sharp but subtle lascivious intent and he could tell that the years had been very **great** for her.

This young attractive women stood at a slightly above-average height for a German woman in her late teens. She was very beautiful, graceful and incredibly voluptuous with a very curvy and slender hourglass figure, bearing a very large buxom chest, narrow waist and large, broad hips. She had fair-yet-pale flawlessly smooth skin, and a medium length straight bob that framed her heart-shaped face that was blessed with fine and attractive features, such as a full naturally red lips, soft rosy cheeks, cute button nose, and bright and captivating brown eyes that shone with strong pureness, sheer optimism, deep innocence and a powerful force of kindness.

Rasmus could hardly wait to see how the pureness and innocence in her eyes would disappear and only impurities and depravity would remain.

He sent the young dark-haired beauty a kind, smooth, and very charming half-smile, half-grin. The kind of smiling-grin that has an easy-going charm and alluring quality which can charm nearly any woman (and man) effortlessly as he speaks in his strong, deep and masculine casual tone.

"Excuse me, milady, are you the owner of this fine home or do you know where the owner of this homestead is so I can speak to them?" He politely asked the young black-haired beauty as he stared into her eyes with a gentle but piercing gaze, and he inwardly grinned at the how she looked away from his gaze with a faint pink dusting on her soft cheeks and how she bit her lip in a delightful manner.

"I'm sorry Sir…?"

"Albwin Black, that's my name my lady" He introduced himself with a false name and a wide handsome grin that was brimming with loads of roguish charm and magnetism.

The young Fairest blushed at the sight of this handsome and charming grin from this very mysterious but handsome man who was making her feel a collection of butterflies in her stomach and how his tall, strong and imposing stature made her feel many conflicting things within her, from anxiety and wariness over this man's huge mountainous height to feeling other kinds of unwholesome feelings that she shouldn't be feeling with this tall, dark, strong-looking and very ruggedly handsome stranger.

"Ahem, thank you for introducing your name Sir Black," She straightened herself in a straight posture that did a wonderful job of showing her very large, buxom and incredibly bouncy chest. "But no I am not the owner of this home, rather I am good friends with the owners who won't be back until lunch time.

' _So I've about two-and-half hours until they come back for lunch, time to spend having my fun with this gorgeous buxom maiden while I break her until she's mine._ _I can use one of my time dilation spells to make those hours fun for both of us'_ He lasciviously thought to himself as he came up with a scheming plan on using a time dilation spell to make time slow down as he seduces her and later breaks her with his huge 20-inch slut-making cock.

He thought all of this with his outward visage showing a soft frown of faux-disappointment as he deliberately lowered his massive shoulders downwards as a sign of his 'disappointment' on missing out on meeting with the owner of this homely home...not that he honestly gave a damn about meeting with them as far as he was concerned, the longer they stay away from their home the longer he has for his disruptive scheme.

"I see...that's a darn damn shame," He sighed in disappointment as he looked away from her with a faux-frown on his face and crossed his huge muscular arms on his massive broad chest. "And here I was hoping to buy some of their gems and perhaps talk business with them on making a trading deal with me. I heard that they can mine out the rarest of gems and that their skills in gemology are excellent and without compare." He looked back on the raven-haired beauty with a frown on his strong, chiseled and gorgeous visage. "I am sorry for wasting your time My lady, perhaps I'll come back at some other time when I can properly meet with them. Again, I apologize for disturbing you." As he flourishly bowed respectfully to the young maiden and turn his huge, well-muscled back on her and about to (fakely) walk from her and gone his merry way.

Until he felt a small, dainty and well-manicured hand tentatively grab hold of his shirt heard a soft, delicate voice speak to him.

"Y-you don't have to leave Sir Black. You can stay inside until you they come back from work." She suggested with a sweet, polite smile on her cute, lovely face and her soft, beautiful and captivating brown eyes shone with trust, purity, and innocence.

He was so glad that he wasn't facing her. If she saw his dark, wolfish and indecorous grin and his demonic red eyes filled with dark, gleeful lust, then he was certain that she would be even more cautious towards him..

"Are you certain My Lady? I don't want to waste a second of your precious time." He said as he turned his face to her. His face was normal and humanlike with kind, sheepish smile and soft, kindly eyes. "I can make my time with them some other time."

Snow shook her head letting her flowing, beautiful locks of black hair dance against her dainty shoulders.

"You're not wasting my time, Sir Black. And I assure you that you may come in here and wait for my friends to come back to them. In the meantime, let me entertain you."

' _Oh~! You are_ _ **defin~itely**_ _going to entertain me my young Fairest...just not in any wholesome or innocent way. You are going to be my lovely slut who will bring me more power when I am done with you.'_ He darkly mused as he turned his entire body towards her and looked at her with a small, friendly and very charming smile.

"If you insist on having me stay with you, my Lady, I suppose I could wait around for a few minutes of your time with you and enjoy your fine company, and hopefully delightful treats. In the meantime…" "...Please take great care of me." Said Rasmus as he looked at the young buxom beauty with his deep, electrifying gaze and incredibly charismatic smile oozing with great, bountifully dynamic charm and electrifying charisma that was incredibly spellbinding and enthralling to the young Fairest beauty who unknowingly was getting herself ensnared by the very charismatic and magnetic conqueror-king.

Snow blushed at his electrifying gaze and the charismatic smile of this very attractive and handsome man who seemed to have an incredibly strong aura of power and charisma. "Yes Sir Black...let me entertain you" Shyly said Snow White as she felt her heart skip a beat...and how she couldn't shake off the unwholesome, indecent, lubricious thoughts of how she could entertain this very good-looking and very attractive man...

* * *

Ten Minutes later, they were in the living room where Snow White and Rasmus Shadewalker or rather known by his alias Albwin Black that he gave to the young beauty were talking.

While Albwin or Rasmus was enjoying the delightfully delicious treat and flavorful drink that the young beauty had made for him and seemingly also the peaceful atmosphere in this comfortable homely home, he was at the same time waiting for the golden opportunity to seduce the young beauty with his magnetic charm and draconic charisma and make her his slut and part of his harem of bimbos and sluts...

...However, Snow White on the other hand was feeling something else on her mind. Namely, how she could feel a small but noticeably growing attraction to the taller and older handsome man who wasn't her husband and a total stranger to her. She shouldn't feel this kind of dark, amoral, forbidden attraction to him; what would her friends or _**heaven**_ forbid her sweet, kind and loving husband _think_ of her having this amoral desire for another man who seemed so confident and assured in his entire bodily posture and roguish behavior that screamed _**ferocious**_ self-confidence and _**fierce**_ self-assuredness that was so vastly different from her husband in every single imaginable way…

...Yet, her own dark treacherous mind and perfidious body couldn't deny the powerful magnetic attraction to the man whom she _literally_ just met and let inside her friends' home.

This very tall, dark-haired, and incredibly handsome man was the living physical epitome of masculinity. She thought as she thought of her husband's physical attributes and attractiveness, and mentally compared them to the man who was sitting next to her.

Her husband was very beautiful and handsome in a boyish and youthful manner despite him being a man of twenty-two of age; Big gentle blue eyes, well-combed brown hair with a full fringe, fair-skinned and possessing a lean-build with a decent amount of muscle on him. He had a certain sense of magnetic appeal to him that kind of drew her to him and resulted in their marriage.

She gazed at Albwin Black and looked his physical attributes and attractiveness. He was very handsome and good-looking in a rugged and rough fashion of a mature man of later years. Very tall, very well-built with an incredibly muscular body that was overflowing with powerful virility, strong manliness and awe-inspiring rugged charm. He had a very handsome face with intensely strong, sternly chiseled, very rugged-looking facial features and a pair of strong, intense and powerful heterochromatic eyes—one's silvery grey, the other's icy blue—both of them gave off a deep, fierce and a dazzling glow that left her delicate heart skip a beat from how intense and deep his eyes were to her. She saw a scar on his strong, angular nose and his right eye which hinted of him being a veteran of combat. In addition, he gave off an incredibly strong impression and deep profound presence that made her very wary but very comfortable at the same time

Sir Albwin Black...easily bested her husband in terms of masculinity and manliness. Albwin easily beat her husband in terms of how much pure manliness and masculinity that his very tall, broad-shouldered, and incredibly well-built body could ooze out so easily and effortlessly as it came out in tidal waves of overwhelming testosterone and masculinity.

And how her eyes were drawn to his large, bountiful and irresistibly attractive _muscles_ that gave her butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

And how her husband _doesn't_ have the rugged-looking and rough-looking and sharp-looking facial structure that this incredibly gorgeous hunk of a man possessed.

He was very attractive and very charming rugged, and very manly gentleman with all the strong, powerful, brawny and well-toned muscles, and all the rugged handsom-.

"..y Lady are you alright?" The deep, smooth and masculine voice of Albwin 'concernedly' asked as he put his drink down and stare at her with a searching stare and a 'worrying' frown as he gently laid a hand on her smaller hand.

This act caused her to blush in embarrassment and warmth. His large, bear-like hands were very hard and rough yet she couldn't but like the roughness and hardness of his massive hand—it was so really, _vastly_ different from her dearest husband's hand. She could feel how hot and warm his hand was...how it made her feel so warm within herself...and how she wants him touch her into places that should belong to her husband alone and not this dastardly handsome gentleman.

She tried to look up to the met the man and his deep, strong and intense heterochromatic eyes. But, she couldn't meet his calm, sharp and piercing that filled her with thousands of emotions; half of them she could recognize and the other she couldn't. Forcing the young fairest to look away from his gaze.

"Now, now my lady. A young beautiful woman like you shouldn't look away shyly," Said Albwin as he softly but firmly grasped her delicate chin and turned it back to him and 'forced' her to meet his deep piercing gaze and his boisterous wide grin that made her blush at his charming grin. "Now how about we just talk like good ol' friends, I want to know _absolutely_ everything about you. I want to know what kind of woman is it that makes Snow White, Snow White?"

She should've felt major red alarm at the fact this man knew her name when she didn't introduce herself. She should've felt lingering suspicions of this man intention and maybe moved away from him to clear her addled mind

And she did...none of those things as by the time she should have thought of it was too late for the beautiful buxom innocent maiden...And she told him **absolutely** EVERYTHING about herself — all the things that made her herself and even _**THINGS**_ that she never thought she had within herself.

She confessed to the man that she felt dissatisfied with her husband of lately. How she told Sir Albwin how her husband couldn't make her feel like a woman and how she never experienced an orgasm in her four-years of marriage with him. How he had a below-average penis that barely qualified as a penis and how it was a one-pump chump and how her husband's lackluster skills in the bedroom made her burn with sexual frustration and deep hunger for an _**ACTUAL**_ man who can give her what she wanted and how she wanted to be fucked raw and silly by a big-dicked fiendish man who was domineering and rough with her, treating her like a huge-titted bimbo-slut who craved big fat cock from a big strong manly man and how she wanted to worship his tall, strong, athletic and brawny physique.

She also told Albwin how she felt an incredibly strong attraction to him from the moment they met and how she she wanted to have sex with him in her friends' house and be his scarlet whore for the rest of her life until her dying breath, and how she wanted to the whorish broodmother of his children cuckolding her guileless husband by making Albwin's children sit on the throne.

She told all of this in a near-breathless and needy voice, deeply red-faced and full of shame, humiliation, arousal and desire with hooded-eyes which were brimming with lust and lechery, letting out harsh pants of sexual hunger and longing desire.

All the while, Albwin Black aka Rasmus Shadewalker listened to her in utter silence, not saying a word, never looking away. His strong, rugged and handsome face was impassive and stoic yet his sharp, intense heterochromatic eyes blazed with draconic power, demonic dominance and sinful lust.

The large, hulking mountain of a man leaned forward until the tips of their noses touched and their lips were nearly touching each other. And he spoke in a simple manner, him looking directly in her eyes with a calm but domineering stare.

"Then let yourself be the woman that you are destined to be. Let me guide you to the path of becoming **my** woman and making you the **woman** that you are deep beneath the mask, My Fairest Snow" He offered the young Germanic beauty the ultimate ultimatum; become his woman and throw away her vow of fidelity and self-dignity as a highborn woman and a queen. The choice of committing the sin of adultery and degrading herself into being a whorish scarlet woman to this tall, dark, very muscular and ruggedly handsome man who was staring at her with strong, intense, charismatic eyes and a blazing gaze…?

"Let yourself fall and embrace your true inner self...and become my woman."

...And Snow White finds her falling more and more in lustful love with him every time he spoke in his very deep, guttural, very magnificent and incredibly charismatic bass-baritone voice...

...And how she could feel her once upright moral and righteous principles being twisted, lowered, corrupted the longer she sat near the incredible hunk of masculinity and basked in his incredibly powerful, magnetic and tremendously draconian presence that made her want to submit to his powerful, mighty authority and his strong, domineering and dominating personality.

The young beauty swallowed and looked into his gorgeous, deep and powerful heterochromic eyes and opened her mouth to answer the tall, powerful, very herculean and incredibly handsome man…

"I...I want to become yours~. Please make me your whore, your slut, your breeding bitch. Please ruin me for my baby-dicked husband~!" She huskily uttered out in sheer, unadulterated and pure sexual hunger.

His sharp eyes and smirk had a dark, wolfish edge. The edge that showed that the man is a big, bad wolf-demodragon who endlessly craveded for beautiful innocent maidens and had an insatiable desire to corrupt their pure souls and virtuous minds.

"No problem My Fairest...No problem at _**all**_. In the meantime, My Fairest White...how you and me take this salacious business of our to my nice wholesome and humble homestead, where we can... _bond_ toge~ther in safety and comfort.

She blushed at his hot, salacious and husky tone and his smooth, heated and suggestive words from the incredibly dominating, very assertive and boldly charming man and she felt her own gentle, delicate but unfaithful, treacherous heart skipping a beat.

The inside of her mouth watered up along with her own unfaithful, duplicitous womanhood...she thought about his obscene, suggestive and risqué offer...and how she seriously considering taking up his offer of going to his home and becoming his woman.

But there was a small part of her that was hesitant to break her oath of fidelity and betray the trust of her husband's name and the gracious Lord.

And Rasmus saw the hesitation in her eyes and body language. He made plans for that particularity, in order to dispel the small remnants of her hesitation.

"Let me show you how my other lover in my home enjoys the benefits and perks of being my woman and how she enjoys the realization of being her true self." He stepped away from her and stood up to his huge and arresting eight-and-two stature and he held out a single hand in her direction.

"Come with me Fairest Snow White...lets me show you the beautiful, glorious and wondrous pleasure and benefits of being my woman and all that entails." Said the Half-Cambion-and-Half-Dragonkin Dovahkiin with a bright, smooth and attractive smile brimming with bold charm and sexy charisma.

And she stared at him and his offering hands for a long, hesitating single moment. Struggling with her integrity and staying true to her husband and the oath that she has made right in front of her lord and savior.

She glanced into his bold, smoldering and supremely confident eyes and she took hold of his big, massive and muscled hand, hesitating but yet somehow still gleefully smiling at Rasmus. He sent her a big, bold and charming grin that showed his pearly whites, he knew at the moment that he... **captured;** her heart and soul.

* * *

 _ **...Ten Minutes Laters, Rasmus's Bedroom...**_

"Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!"

The loud, wet sounds of someone gagging were audible and clear to Snow White who stared in shock at the appalling and scandalous sight that was laid bare in front of her once pure mind and innocent eyes.

The Woman in question was squatting between the long, muscular and hairy legs of a man who looked eerily like Sir Albwin Black. She appeared to be gagging on something...big and thick down her throat. Her eyes looked downward at the woman's slim, curvaceous backside to her big, round and thick buttocks that equaled her own in terms of how big, juicy and around they were.

She took a step back in shock, surprise and embarrassment, feeling self-conscious. She'd never expected this. After all, she never expected to see _this_ when she accepted the offer of going to the stranger's humble home and face the unsightly sight of this mysterious woman from whom who she was getting a very strong feeling of deja vu.

Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the duo and the primal scene. They looked so...so magnificent and amazing. The man had the perfect masculine body of a bronzed Greek god — with all the rippling, brawny and well-toned muscles that entailed. Huge powerful arms radiating pure strength, a very broad sculpted torso with hairy pecs, long firm stomach and very broad shoulders. His hairy legs were incredibly long, strong-looking and well-muscled. Combined with his darkly-attractive good-looks and bold cocky smirk, it made him look like a living sex god and the sight enthralled her instantaneously.

She found herself wondering how it would feel to run her hand over his powerful arms and hairy chest, to feel him embracing her and to be in the place of the woman…

"You thinking about how you _wa~nt_ to be in the place of my Hilde do ya?" Rasmus Shadewalker aka Sir Albwin Black guess with a knowing smile on his rough lips and a certain glint in his dastardly bold eyes.

She blushed at his very correct assumption and his knowing smile and the certain glint that she was starting to get familiar with throughout their time together.

"O-of c-course n-not Sir Black" She denied yet the way she stutteringly stumbled over her words didn't exactly convince him much to his great amusement.

He let out a low and soft chuckle out of his smooth. By the Lord and Savior God, his smooth chuckle sounded like pure ecstatic sex to her ears and how it made her shiver.

She let out a cute, meek cry to keep more sounds out of her mouth as the man put his massive, powerful hands on her smooth dainty shoulders and rubbed them in a soft and gentle manner, and how she felt his fresh, cool breath that smells of mint in her ear. And he spoke to her ear with very seductive and sensuous intonations

"Or really now? Don't be so coy with me Fairest Snow...I certainly can tell from your faraway stare and the shifting of your body that you were thinking about how **you** want to be in the place of my Hilde..."

He started to sensually rub her shoulders and the handsome, seductive and charming man slowly and leisurely move forward to the duo in slow and measured steps.

"...How this naughty little mind of yours is thinking up many so scandalous thoughts of yourself in her place. And how you want to be become mine and share the love and lust with her in an unwholesome union~"

The tall herculean man finished as they now stood to the side of the duo. Now seeing the woman in action. How glorious and arousing it was; the sight of the gorgeous woman's expression twisting, deforming into an obscene, vulgar and incredibly lewd visage. Her ruby-red lips were stretched out forwardly like a kissing octopus. She saw tears...of pleasure running down the beautiful busty woman's full, sharp cheeks and how the woman's eyes were rolled into the back of her eyelids in sheer, unadulterated ecstatic-pleasure.

What shocked and aroused her to no end was the man who looked like Sir Albwin Black's **cock**.

She couldn't believe the _size_ and the _girth_ of his beautiful-looking cock. It looked less like a man's phallus. But more like an incredibly long, thick, and very veiny-looking third leg between two very well-muscled hairy thighs. Her brown eyes looked at his testicles and she felt her mouth watering out in sensual hunger; My goodness gracious...his unbelievably huge, low-hanging, fist-size testicles that slapped against the very gorgeous-looking and sulty-looking woman slim swan-like neck and her huge heavy, swinging and perfectly-shaped tits.

The monstrous size and girth alone made her wonder how on earth could this unknown, mysterious and very gorgeous-looking lady effortlessly gulp down the huge, monstrous-looking cock in a deep and frankly rough manner and seem to **enjoy it**.

"...Because Fairest. This fuckin' **slut** loves it when I _treat_ her mouth and throat so **rough** and **very** hard that she cums out of her fucking mind and soaks the floor with her filthy fluids like the _whore_ that she is." Stated Rasmus who look at the beauty with very dark, extremely domineering and feral grin.

"This...could be very well be you. You on your knees...naked the day you were born...with a look of longing lust and a sultry smoldering gaze on my big, **immense** and _powerful_ cock...how you'll give my cock **all** the love, the lust, the worship that you will give to _me_ , My Fairest Sn~ow"

By the time 'Albwin' was finished, she was left near-breathless with desire and a crimson blush on her face. Mainly how very seductive and very eloquent he is; his smooth, sensual usage of words and his extremely spellbinding, incredibly charismatic way of speaking made her body burn with blazing lust and sensuous hunger.

Plus...his huge, powerful hands felt very good on her body. The way his long, thick, rough and well-muscled fingers moved was incredibly masterful and skillful: a perfect mixture of firmness and gentleness with the sheer flexibility of a master lover and raw intensity of dominating beast.

"How about you tell me what you desire Snow White? Tell me what your fluttering maiden heart truly _desires_?" Asked Rasmus with a dark debonair smile.

"I want b…" She lowly, shyly mumbled out the rest of her words.

"I'm sorry my lady. It appears that I couldn't hear what you were saying. Care to repeat what you meant to say again in a clearer tone" He 'politely' asked the young beauty with an amusing smile on his rough, masculine lips.

She blushed even harder than before. She couldn't just outright say it...it would be shameful and deeply embarrassing to say the entire sentence.

'I-I c-can't say it Sire B-Black...I-It's too e-embarrassing and shameful to s-speak the words" Confessed Snow White as she bit her red lips as her eyes glanced toward the duo, especially the beautiful woman who ignored her and only focused on pleasing the huge, extremely well-built and handsome man's big, thickly monstrous cock trying to get the precious man-juice within his balls.

His answer is to softly grasped hold of her smooth, delicate, soft chin and turned it to face him.

"Don't be so ashamed or embarrassed about the words that you were going to utter to me...just...simply...let the words flow naturally out of your beautiful lips and let me hear the words, My Fairest Snow White~"

Those calming, mesmerizing and very encouraging words that he eloquently uttered to her ears softened her reluctance, shame and the guilt of the adulterous actions of her impending clandestine extramarital affair.

She took a deep breath and breathed through her nostrils, unintentionally getting a good whiff of Albwin Black (aka Rasmus Shadewalker)'s very strong, very attractive and incredibly masculine musk.

He really did smell so very **great** and **powerful**. He smelled like a strong, domineering, very virile and very tremendously powerful man; with a hint of something bestial, theriomorphic, and very animalistic that was starting to awakening a new side of her — the inner submissive, slutty and horny scarlet woman within her that had been unconsciously repressed by her era's ideal of womanhood and her shy, conservative nature.

And she spoke the unwholesome, the indecorous, the obscene, and the titillating words with strong need.

"I want your **Big**. **Fat**. **Fucking**. **Throbbing**. **Cock**. I want it in my **unfaithful** mouth; I _need_ to kiss it, lick it, and worship it like the unsightly, adulterous scarlet woman that I am. I want you big, hunky, fat dick to ruin my needy whorish cunt, and I want to be fucked hard, fast, and raw until you breed me with your strong, superior, virile semen and I want to have your baby instead of my husband!" Said all of this with a needy, lustful look and a smoldering half-lidded stare with her pupils changed into a heart shape.

"Excellent choice of words…" He wolfishly grinned down at her. His strong, bold eyes shined with bright glee and burning lust as he moved his hands from her shoulders to her very, prodigal, extremely well-busty and perky chest and gave them a rough squeeze. "Now...we can have some fun with Hilde over there with my very tall, strong, dark, and my big fat bitch-breaking of a cock~"

"But first let's get rid of this boring, stiff and unsexy clothing of yours, and let me gaze at your young, youthful buxom and curvaceous physique. Normally I would have had you give me a stripe tease show and I'd admire this beautiful, gorgeous and sexy body of yours...but I'm feeling very impatient right now so…"

' _...And I get started on getting certain someone that had been on my mind_...' With that on his mind and a dramatic raise of his huge mighty hand with a subtle glow on his index and middle fingers and with a smooth, resounding, resonating sound... _Snap!..._ of Rasmus snapping his fingers and the clothes coming off of her incredibly beautiful, very buxom, and perfectly voluptuous hourglass-shaped body.

The draconic-cambion lasciviously grinned and greedily drank in the sight of her gorgeous body worthy of envy that one could kill for (quite literally in the case of Grimhilde), that will soon be his and his only.

A very fine, exquisite and incredibly magnificent physique with a perfect mixture of youthfulness and maturity with a very excellent hourglass figure with a very large, buxom and top-heavy chest that ranged in the 34F-to-G-cups measurement, a very curvy and thin waistline, wide baby-bearing hips and a very fat and bottom-heavy bubble butt that he was going to squeeze and smack with dark, lecherous glee.

Damn! She is truly was a bimbolicious babe and a submissive slut in the making, and Albwin/Rasmus stepped forward invading her personal space and privacy and placed his huge, rough, domineering hands on her and he turned his stare at her for a brief moment, letting the enraptured, and currently corrupted-sluttified beauty get enthralled by the authoritative, potent power of his deep, smoldering and intense gaze.

He was in complete and total control of this entire salacious situation and of her soul and heart - every part of her was his to use and play with; and he knew that the very gorgeous young woman loved every moment of it of his very domineering manners and very powerful aura of dominance and domination.

This is the natural course of life and nature — a strong, dominating, controlling, protecting, successful, and conquering male who is asserting his unparalleled dominance and supreme power on the will and soul of people. And Snow White could feel every part of his power, supremacy and dominance and how she was submitting to him; and she felt...completely at peace with the thought of submitting to a strong and handsome alpha male like him for the rest of her life

And he uttered out, one single command to her.

"Kneel"

...And she, without hesitation or indecision, followed his command as she knelt before the tremendously large, very handsome and powerfully dominating hunk and waited for further instructions and commands from the tall and powerful paragon of masculinity.

He looked at the submissive woman who looked at him with a dutiful expression of adoring with a fierce, yet stoic expression on his face; his strong, fierce and piercing eyes were glowing with sheer demonic dominance and his bullish snorts sent her shivers of pure, unadulterated pleasure.

And the very daemonic, very _**dominating**_ and **very** authoritarian Dovahkiin of Legend casually unbuckled the belt off of his pants and let them fall away from his muscly waist to reveal his huge, long, turgid and demonic-looking 14-inch (soft) twin cocks that were as long as her entire _**fucking**_ _**arm**_ (maybe **longer** ) with a pair of huge fist-sized balls absolutely brimming with huge, bountiful amounts of virile semen that could instantaneously stuff and pack her entire womb with one _**single gallon's worth of cum.**_

' _Oh my goodness gracious! How can this_ _ **hunk**_ _have_ _ **two**_ _long, thick, beautiful cocks. Both of them look bigger than my entire_ _ **arm**_ _...His cocks make my husband's penis look like a baby's penis...and I'm certain even a baby's penis is_ _ **way**_ _bigger than him at this point.'_ She thought as she looked at his cocks with a cock-shocked expression and lustful stare as her nose flared and she smelled his strong musky odor.

God! Even his beautiful, attractive and masculine musk was **more** manly and virile than her pathetic excuse of man and loser beta male husband. This heavy masculine musk was **made** to _enthrall_ little bimbo sluts like herself and compel total submission and obedience in her mind.

He sent her a roguish, domineering, wolfish smirk in her general direction and he did a little pelvic thrust that bumped into her dainty nose and full supple lips

' _Fuck~!'_

"Now, be a good little _slut_ , and **show** me how much an actual slut that you are, My Fairest~"

Snow could practically _feel_ her tight, needy, amorous and **hungry** pussy moisten up at his smooth-as-honey words and strong, domineering and commanding tone imprinting onto her. .

With a deep, hard swallowing of her saliva, the raven-haired gorgeous beauty nodded submissively as she reached out and took hold of one thick shaft in one of her hands, slowly shifting her soft palm up and down along his great length. She could feel the blood within his massive meat pole and gulped down audibly in wanton desire.

Soon enough, his powerful-looking cocks hardened near-instantaneously, and the black-haired fairest soon learned that his cocks were on a different level that was unmatched and unparalleled and broke a new stage of manhood and masculinity as she watched on with sheer shock in her eyes and an expression of awe on her attractive, comely face, clouded in the shadow cast by his cocks...Soon, she eventually had to use both of her small, smooth, dainty hands to stroke one of his thick bitch-breaker cocks.

Rasmus had woven his fingers through her raven locks and was silently watching her intently and keenly as she worked on his strong masculine member.

When Snow looked up to meet his eyes, Rasmus didn't say anything as his eyes told her everything that she needed to understand. She saw his power, irritation, and the unspoken command within his deep, intense, piercing eyes, somehow feeling it in the depths of her very soul.

Quickly, she leaned forward and placed her mouth on one of his shafts to appease him. The cambion immortal grunted, but he didn't try to stop her and simply put a firm commanding hand on her head and let her cute lips taste the strong musky man-meat — his cock jumped at the attention of the young woman before he slowly pushed her down one of immense-thick cocks. Snow had never done this before as her pathetic excuse of a man and husband never really liked it - and the watery taste of his small, limp micropenis's semen was so utterly _bitter_ and _disgusting_ in her mouth that she had never really done it again.

Now, here she is on her knees, squatting like some common sex-addicted whore with a thick powerful cock in her mouth, herself naked the day she was born along with some other woman (whose actual name she still didn't know) doing the same thing. And it never felt as **great** and natural as it was to be submitting to a strong, aggressive, commanding alpha male like Sir Albwin Black.

She eagerly bobbed her head back and forth on the cock like it was the last cock on earth. Her full, soft and delicious red lips trailing down the thick cock and drooling slovenly with none of the soft elegance and poise that she showed before as she felt this cock-hungry **lust**. She couldn't and can't resist the allure of his huge, strong, masculine cock; the texture of his cock practically was burned into her mouth and permanently stained the inside of her _mouth_ with his cock and the taste of his precum.

"That's a good little cocksucker slut~ You really must be _really_ cock starved and need a real **man** from the way you're frantically sucking my dick like a common whore~. Like stepdaughter like stepmother, nothing but a bunch of cock-hungry bimbo sluts" He barked out a deep, dark laugh out of his mouth as he held her head with his huge, powerful hands.

She noted that her stud said the woman who was now giving the clone of Albwin an amazing titjob and blowjob hybrid - and she herself now noticed it - that the woman who looked eerily like her stepmother was **actually** her deceased evil stepmother who looked _**far**_ from her darkly regal and cold majestic self who command a regal presence, as she looked so slovenly and subversive with a very submissive presence.

She had a lot of questions to ask him about her, but the draconic man abruptly changed his tone from mocking and jovial to controlling and domineering with a dark, guttural snarl.

"Now, I started to notice how you were starting to slow down and slack off so how about you…" He gripped her head tightly and he-

"- **GET BACK TO SUCKING ME OFF YOU DUMB FUCKING BITCHWHORE!"** He yelled as he thrust forward with strong, brutal force that nearly _unhinged_ her jaw from her mouth and caused her to gag and choke on the thick, long 20-inch cock, making her weakly hit his muscled thighs with her small hand.

And without a moment's pause he proceeded to start his skull-fucking session of the beautiful, curvy bimbo's mouth letting out a beastly moan as one of his cocks went past her lips to her gullet and stomach hitting it with brutal stomach-bulging force, and Snow despite the rough and abusive treatment from him...couldn't help but feel wet and grow into loving this rough, abusive, domineering treatment from the handsome older man. She felt her own slutty pussy _cum_ strongly, and her thighs shake from this rough, brutal and dominating action...

...Even when she started choking and gagging on his cock and feeling her desperate need for oxygen coming up, she didn't care about it as she was too fucking busy letting herself get the throat-fucking.

He growled out in annoyance as he saw his second cock didn't get the attention it deserved and felt greatly annoyed at this. Therefore he thought of one simple and practical solution.

"Hilde, get your fucking fat ass over here and suck my other cock or there'll be dire consequences for disobeying your _**master**_ " He commanded the mature curvy bimbo, with his voice turning even _deeper_ with a _booming_ color, _reverberating_ with the sound of the ancient language of the Dovah.

Hilde without a single moment of pause got off the cock that she had been serving and quickly walked to them with a fearful-but-lustful look on her mature milfy face and immediately started to service the second cock of the very domineering and commanding alpha stud.

"Hey what the actual fu-"

And Rasmus immediately snapped his fingers banishing his clone and turned his attention to the two submissive, horny babelicious bimbosluts and smirked at the worshipful attention from the stepmother-and-daughter. How Snow was unconsciously starting to finger-fuck herself in the midst of her brutal throatfucking and how Hilde was hungrily sucking on his second cock with an amorous, lustful look on her face, with heart-shaped pupils looking up at him with an expression that was a mixture of of love, lust, hunger, and worship; the face of a slut who knew her place with him.

"GAGKH! Slurp! GAGKH! Slurp! GAGKH! Slurp!"

"Fucking hell yeah, both of you are nothing more than my cock sucking whores. Fuck! I'm so fuckin' _**glad**_ that I chose you, Snow, as my second conquest in this world. Hell yeah! Fucking right~! Take it you sluts!"

Both of their huge pairs of big, fat and heavy tits heaved as they did as their hunky stud commanded. Both of them were hungry for his twin cocks and desired to taste the rich, thick, deliciously virile semen that was undoubtedly stored in his huge, heavy, swinging musky balls.

Both of them might have had their differences and issues with each other, mainly how Hilde tried to kill Snow with a poisoned apple and her abusive treatment and how it seriously affected her...but none of that matters anymore as both of them belong to Rasmus Shadewalker the Dragonstud and that they can put their differences aside and faithfully service the powerful, aggressive and dominant man who is the paragon of manliness and masculine sexuality.

Their comely faces were red and flustered with their makeup ruined and running down on their faces as involuntary tears ran down their cheeks, and a fuckton of slobber and saliva were soon dripping down their dainty chins down onto their fat, bouncy and jiggling tits as Rasmus rammed his cocks into their throat-pussies with brutal force that caused a bulge to appear within their long swan-esque necks.

They never felt so at peace, more alive and more fulfilled - having their throats treated like disposable onaholes for him to use and discard with cold, casual and somewhat misogynistic indifference, as befitting a strong, powerful and incredibly handsome man with a perfect godlike body, the perfect attitude of a strong and commanding alpha male, and a demonic pair of long, thick and powerful 20-inch cocks.

And they could be much happier than before as they pledge their entire being towards serving him with their bimbo bodies and maybe in the near future carry his superior progeny and train their future daughters in the art of pleasing their tall, strong, powerful, attractive and handsome daddy.

The younger of the bimbo mother and daughter duo - Snow's - orgasms came out fast and hard as she squirted onto the floor and her loud but muffled screams of pleasure sent vibrations up his cock. And Hilde at the same time came her mature pussy out onto the floor making a mess.

Not that he cared as he sent a dark grin and domineering stare at the bimbo duo.

"O~h...did my two little sluts cum?"

Both of them did their best to say yes, even with the cock still within their mouths and throats

"Uh-huh" Answered Snow

"Mhm-uh" Answered Hilde.

He looked at them for long brief moment with stoic gaze and both of them were fearful that they did something wrong, only for Rasmus to let out a small chuckle that slowly turned into loud, booming and slightly crazed laughter.

" _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_ " And Rasmus went right back to brutally fucking their tight throats with his cocks. Snow and Hilde's eyes rolled back in their head and their tongues danced underneath the thick girth of their individual cocks as the bimbo stepmother and stepdaughter took the rough, brutal, abusive treatment of their throats and mouths.

He looked at their heavy tits and got an _extremely_ brilliant idea as he grabbed ahold of their heads and pulled them off his cocks with a pop and causing them to whine out distressfully in confusion.

"Al'right, sluts pay attention to my words. Because I'm **not** repeating myself. You _two_ are going to use your huge fat tits to pleasure my cocks and show them the love and worship that they want." He ordered them in a gruff and commanding tone as he summoned a huge regal-looking chair that looked like a throne as he sat on it with his two huge, heavy cocks towering upward.

Both of the horny bimbosluts crawled over to the huge regal-looking throne with their big, fat, dangling tits swaying left and right, accompanied by the sensuous jiggle of four cheeks of voluptuous bimbo assflesh. Soon enough, both of them were near Rasmus and his immense cocks and lifted up their huge fat bimbo tits, sandwiching the two towering cocks.

He let out demonic growl out of his lips as he felt the sensuous titflesh of the bimbo pairs and how they started to move their tits upward and downward on his twin-cocks, the sensation of their smooth flesh making him want to fuck them hard and rough until their cunts are broken and ruined for other men alike.

Soon enough, both of them were getting a similar rhythm to each other and were learning how to use their beautiful bodies to bring pleasure to their master and alpha as they leaned forward to kiss the cocks with their full, supple and bee-stung bimbo lips and sensually lick the girthy cock with slow worship and lustful love as both of them looked at each other with heavy-lidded stares that showed off their intense bitter rivalry but also their sapphic, incestous desire of each other. How both of them disliked each other greatly yet both of them desire each other with forbidden want and ravenous hunger that came out when they looked at each other.

And Rasmus knew of this and simply didn't care as long they were pleasing him and bore him children. He allowed their rivalry of each other as he found it amusing and trivial.

Eight minutes pass by as Snow and Hilde bodies were soaking with sweat and now both of them were loudly cumming their slutty pussies out from having their voluptuous titflesh on his big hot cocks.

And the demonic dragonborn spoke, his voice guttural and husky with pleasure.

"I'm going to cum soon." He said to them.

Both of them have gleeful look on their face as they quicken their double titjobs and their worshiping licking as they long for his rich semen and how they want it on their curvaceous bodies and huge tits.

"Open wide open you fuckin' sluts. Enjoy my cum you whores!"

He let out a deep, powerful, resonance and draconic roar of pleasure as his cocks _exploded_ and released a torrential river of semen that nearly hit the ceiling before it fell onto the bodies of Snow and Hilde, who were moaning and mewling out in wanton pleasure of having their bimbo bodies thickly coated with the strong, addictive, aphrodisiacal and demonic jizz of Rasmus.

They managed to catch some of his jizz into their mouth and _moaned_ as their hypersensitive taste buds **exploded** from tasting the richness of his powerful demonic-enchanted semen. They let out a primal pant as they quickly lost themselves out of ravenous hunger as they were soon licking and slobbering over each other's curvy bodies and soon each other as they started to make out in an act of incestuous lesbian desire.

"Alright sluts. It 'bout time for the main event" He said as he got up and magically erased the rest of his clothing letting them admire his towering, huge, broad-shouldered and powerful physique, their gazes soaking in his broad hairy pecs and six-pack abs and huge brawny arms.

He picked both of them up with zero effort and carried them on his huge shoulders, their soft, fat asses next to his face, as he walked to the master bedroom. His cocks bounced and bobbed with each strong, confident stride.

Soon enough all of them reached the room and Rasmus tosses them on the huge double-king sized bed and gazes at them imposingly.

"Get on top of each other so I can fuck both of your cunts at the same" He ordered them as his cocks perked up.

They looked at him with adoring and submissive heart-pupiled stares as they followed his orders and got on top of each other; with Hilde on top of her stepdaughter and Snow on the bottom. Their pussies glistened with their wetness and arousals as they gazed with bedroom eyes and lip-bitten expressions showing how horny they were and how they couldn't wait to get the runting of their life and how they wanted to be bred by the strong, dominant stud.

And Rasmus, being the dominant, loving gentleman and masterful lover that he is, gave them what they wanted as he approached them and aimed his cocks into their cunts and ruthlessly speared them without remorse or mercy.

" _ **Oh my gawd~!/Oh fuck me~!"**_ Both of them simultaneously said as Hilde felt the familiar cock of her master within her empty poontang and how it made her feel so full and alive and how glad she ws to be his personal cumdumpster slut. And for Snow White this was a moment of sexual awakening and the start of her road of slutdom with Rasmus being there changing and corrupting her making her the biggest slut in the kingdom.

Both of them leaned forward towards each other and started to wantonly kiss, their lips and tongue dancing and tasting the remnant of Rasmus's strong, aphrodisiacal and rich demonic-enchanted semen. Their similarly huge tits bounced up and down with powerful force and the power of Rasmus's strong, muscled hips. He was so amazingly big and huge inside them, that it made Hilde and Snow try and fail to keep their sanity intact from the mind-shattering, body-wrecking and orgasm-inducing sex with the demonic sex god, and even that was quickly becoming a lost cause, as powerful orgasm after powerful orgasm wracked their voluptuous, curvaceous bodies.

Soon enough for them, Rasmus started to smack the delicious, thicc, phat and bootylicious ass of Hilde, and she welcomed it with raw, unadulterated cries of pleasure. The pleasurable pain of having her ass slapped by his powerful hands felt _amazing_ as she craved more of it.

And she got her wishes as Rasmus repeatedly slapped her again and again until her _magnificent_ huge ass was flaming red and bruised from his relentless slapping, proof that she was nothing more than his toy for him to use and discard when he was done with her. And he doesn't leave Snow out of it as he uses a creative usage of magic to whip her _magnificent_ ass and causing the newly awakened masochistic bimboslut to mewl into her stepmother's turned-fellow-bimbo-slut's mouth and to look at her dominant master with wanton, begging heart-shaped pupils eyes.

Eventually, he started to tantrically-infused magically whip them across their bodies causing them to moan and mewl out lustfully as they experienced yet another strong, powerful and mind-shattering orgasm, when Rasmus spoke to them.

"I'm getting real _**close**_. Gonna cum soon. Can you feel my cocks twitching and pulsing in your cunts, battering your wombs that are _**begging**_ to be _**bred**_ hard by **me?** Do you want to get bred by a strong, superior man. **Answer me, do you want to be bred and have your daughters be my little incestuous sluts who love their big strong daddy?** " His strong, commanding and thunderous voice at the end turned demonically deep with otherworldly reverberation.

And both of them answer in the same needful, hungry, horny, submissive tone.

"Yes master! I want to be bred by you! I want you to fuck a baby into me and have you fucking our beautiful daughters together!" Begged Hilde as she bounced her huge ass on his glorious cock and dreamed of teaching her daughters the benefit and pleasure of being their daddy's little slut-princesses.

"Yes! OH~! God Yes! Make me a mommy my big-dicked master! I want to carry our children and teach them how to please their big, strong and _hung_ daddy and show them that they can be good little sluts for you!" Snow lewdly said as she dreamed of seeing herself older with bunch of her buxom daughters showing their strong, handsome daddy the kind of love that a daughter should show to her hunky dad.

Both of them were experiencing another **powerful** orgasm that rippled through their shared and near-identical buxom, voluptuous, curvaceous bodies from the sinful thought of the incestous union.

The Dragonborn laughed at their shared visceral reaction, and soon enough he amped up his speed as he ruthlessly and relentlessly battered the insides of their wombs, reforming and reshaping until they were shaped into the size and girth of his cocktips. Their pussies and wombs were forever changed and will be in this state for the rest of their long natural lives until their very last day on God given earth.

And they enjoyed _every_ single moment of it. Their eyes simultaneously rolled into the back of their heads and their tongues limped out as they lost their minds from the rough and dominant sex with the strong demonic sex god who was effortessly plundering their ultra-sexy bodies with the brutal, dominant force of a Berserker-empowered Orsimer.

He smirked ferally as he subtly used his magic to connect their minds and senses together and amped up their body sensitivity up-to-eleven causing their minds to _**shatter**_ from the intense pleasure, and compelling both of them to simultaneously let out loud, messy and squirting orgasms that soaked the bed sheets and each other's super-ultra-sexy body.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** " The inhumanly low, guttural and shrill screams of Hilde and Snow piercing across the room made Rasmus's ears slightly ring from the sound of it as he growled out as he thrust out his 40 inches combined of pure, unadulterated demonic cock and let out two torrential rivers of semen, filling, feeding and breeding the fertile wombs of two raven-haired bimbos, cock-hungry MILF and her slutty cheating stepdaughter alike, drowning their eggs in baby batter that will incubate the first generation of their bimbo slut-daughters, each crimson whore feeling two simultaneous orgasmic pleasures of getting bred by her godly alpha stud-lord, draconic tattoos burned onto their round bimbo butts signifying their complete submission towards the manly double-dicked cambion alpha, joined by the imperial dragon brands above their crotches that signified their role as Rasmus's impossibly busty broodmare harem whores.

Soon enough, their flat stomachs were looking like they were eight months pregnant with quadruplet daughters, mewling in pleasure like a bunch of cum-drunk cats, their faces stuck into a lewd Ahegao expression as their gorgeous sexy bodies twitched and spasmed uncontrollably. The Dragonborn-Cambion casually pulled out his still cumming cocks and marked his two impregnated bitches with his semen in a primal sign of how he owned them in soul and body.

He looked at his handiwork with a stoic, impassive face before it shifted into a dark, gleeful smirk and dominant stare.

"Rest up, bitches. Especially you Slut Whore, because I'm going to fuck you so hard in your asshole that you'll be shitting out my jizz for the rest of this week"

Both of them shivered in anticipation and excitement, especially for the rechristened and reborn slut Slut Whore as those words filled them with nothing but raw lust and arousal.

* * *

 _ **One Hour Later…**_

"Oh~, Oh~, oh~, oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK me in my tight asshole master!"

She ecstatically screamed out in pleasure as she bounced her huge, fat and jiggling ass on his hips and on her master's big magnificent cock as she cocked her head backward with her now disheveled flowing ravenette locks dancing. Her anal maidenhood had been stolen by the tall, strong, and massively-built hunk of a man ruining her asshole without mercy or gentleness on his part. And she fucking loved it! Never before did stepmother and stepdaughter look so alike as they cooperated in obeying this masterful alpha stud's lustful orders, two buxom Germanic whores using every inch of their impossibly sexy bodies to worship their demonic Dragonborn master's proud pair of gigantic 20-inch slut destroyers.

"Slurp~GAGHK! Slurp~GAGHK! Slurp~GAGHK!"

And the wet, messy and retching sounds of Hilde gagging and sucking on the second cock were heard as she bobbed her head back and forth taking in the inhuman, giant lower cock down her gullet in the midst of fingering her still cream-stuffed cunt with her long, slender fingers. The _sheer_ , unadulterated wanton **pleasure** of fingering herself and giving her godly alpha stud-lord's cock the worshipful attention it deserved. The masochistic crimson bimbos looked and acted similar - their faces were similarly distended in pleasure, runny makeup enshrining two pairs of heart-pupiled eyes, one green and one brown, but with the same debauched ahegao expressions, with Slut Whore fingering herself as she twerked her fat booty on her master's cock, her soft assflesh squishing against her lord's waist. Hilde's hands were preoccupied working her majestic soft tits all over her Dragonstud daddy's other cock, nursing it in tandem with her mouth and breasts, two buxom broodmare high priestesses worshipping at the altar of cock. Thanks to Rasmus's magic, both Slut-Whore and Slut-Queen shared the same sensations, and so both curvaceous sluts felt their studly lord's cock in their huge asses, alone enough to send them into a state of constant orgasmic overdrive, with the shared feeling of Rasmus's other lordly cock dominating their mouths and breasts the cherry on top of the raven-haired-huge-tits-and-bubble-butts oyakodon threesome breeding harem fuckfest.

Rasmus snorted like a bull-in-heat as he grabbed a hold of Slut Whore's wide broad hips with his huge, rough, broad hands and ruthlessly pumped his dick into her tight asshole with the force of an alpha-minotaur in heat and the precision of a professional surgeon, relishing in the sensation of the beautiful, crimson bimboslut's body, who was now lustily screaming out in pleasure, her slutty moans interspersed by Slut Queen's guttural oral-titfuck cock worship combo, both causing Rasmus to let out the occasional grunt of pleasure as he felt the anal-titty-oral combo.

"Slurp~GLRKLGLGKL"

"Oh~ OHHHH~ AHH YES~ MASTER I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOUR **BIG FAT COCKS**! PLEASE LET HILDE AND ME BE YOUR BROODMARE CUMSLUTS! CUCKOLD MY WORTHLESS BITCH HUSBAND! YOUR SON WILL SIT ON THE THRONE! LET HIM RULE WHILE HILDE AND ME SUCK AND FUCK YOUR COCKS!"

"Ah~ That hit the spot. Nothing better than breaking in a bitch's asshole while another bimbo MILF is sucking me off. Hilde, what do you think~?"

Pulling herself up from the majestic bitch-breaker she was so fervently worshipping, Hilde chimed in:

"Maaster~ We'll _**both**_ be bimbo MILF sluts, and I can't wait for the day when our daughters grow up and you use those big fat demonic cocks on all of us at once! I'm **CUMMING** Just from imagining ~ahhhh~ my big studly demonic master impregnating this lowly crimson slut, Slut Whore and all of our busty daughter-sluts at ~AHHHHH!~ once! And even if we're not the bustiest we'll still love you the most in all of Tabor!"

Snow continued, lost in lust: "We can even compete, my Master, with that much raven-haired bimbo titflesh available you can have each mother and her daughters gloriously worship a cock with a multi-titjob!"

"Hmmm~ Normally I'd tell you to shut the fuck up and know your place, bimbo whores, but I do happen to like this idea. Very lusty indeed~ How about a reward?"

And with a snap of his fingers the draconic-daedric incubus emperor Dragonlord cast a strange magic of his, causing Slut-Whore and Slut-Queen's draconic brands and tattoos to glow with a vibrant pink light. The two sluts felt a strange heat spread across their huge, fat, wonderful tits and gigantic jiggling bubble butts causing them to **swell** and grow even _**larger and larger**_ , finally settling on four utterly colossal round pearly globes gracing their matronly backsides and two identical pairs of 40G jumbo jugs that would put even the most voluptuous mortal whore or pornstar to shame and would be sure to cause them great back pain were it not for the powerful restorative properties of Rasmus's enchanted seed permanently infusing their bodies, also sure to keep them from aging and ensure that their impossibly titanic busts forever held up high and proud, with no sag.

Like a master craftsman appreciating his magnum opus, pulling out his huge cock still embedded in Snow, he laid out Hilde on all fours right next to her, the two sluts even with their wondrously endowed hips side by side still barely spreading out before his titanic alpha male physique, and slapped Snow's wonderful new ass so hard he left a red hand imprint over her draconic tattoo, the bimbo backside now jiggling so hard it slapped into Hilde's own wonderful cheeks and caused them to jiggle alongside, all the while the two sluts were twerking with all their might - the sound of asscheeks slapping and breeding harem sluts moaning could be hoard all across the castle.

"Me first master~~ Fuck my pussy and ass~ Use your submissive impregnated MILF slut~"

"No MINE MINE MINE! I wanna drink Daddy's wonderful seed with my lusty cheating bimbo holes!"

His two sluts looked at each other in locked themselves in an intense stare, which melted away as suddenly as it appeared, as the stepmother-and-daughter began lustily kissing, sharing their mutual love of Rasmus by sloppily making out and sucking on each other's new wondrous chests.

"Snoooow~ Masta~h has _two_ **big** _**powerful**_ cocks, he can give us both what we want."

" **SILENCE** , sluts. _I_ decide how you get fucked. Never forget that."

And with one last magical exertion of will, Rasmus _**DOUBLED**_ each of his huge cocksticks, aimed each of his cocks inside one of their holes and grabbed hold of their long, ass-length hair, pulling it as leverage as he started **BRUTALLY** and **DEMONICALLY** _powerfucking_ them, his huge cocks reshaping the insides of four holes that he has already claimed and permanently marked as his, never to be used by lesser men again. The scarlet sluts were beyond words at this point, their mouths opened wide, tongues lolling out and their eyes at first white but then with double heart-shaped pupils, flashing pink, green and brown, each of them feeling the indescribable pleasurable pain of getting **powerbred** in four holes by the ultimate achievement of masculinity, gigantic breasts swaying and ultra-fat asses slapping and squishing against their lord's frame, this feeling beyond pleasure being quite certainly the greatest sensual experience of their lives. They really could not get any words out - just screams of pleasure.

Rasmus's third load of the fuck was unannounced, as even he was not used to fucking with four cocks at once, and the unexpected filling sensation of gallons and gallons of dracodemonic enchanted jizz filling all of their holes, bulging out their stomachs and nourishing their assholes as the white fluid spilled out on the floor, was almost enough to send them into unconsciousness.

"Hey now my dearest sluts~ Don't go fainting on me, we're still not done~"

* * *

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Rasmus was back in his throne room, still sitting proudly and regally. In front of him, though, was an impossible sight - two impossibly busty raven-haired beauties, stomachs filled with his cum as if they were both in the eight month of a quadruplet pregnancy, both covered in his cum and bite marks, draconic brands flashing a deep red-violet color, joined by two of his not nearly as busty but still extremely well-endowed Valkynaz Dremora servants, kneeling in front of him, all four of them leashed, chained and collared to his two cocks, such that each raven-bimbo had a Dremora handmaiden to help her worship one cock. Rasmus wanted to test out Snow's idea on how to best utilize their daughters, growing even now in their wombs - he had magically ascertained that both of them **were** in fact pregnant with quadruplets, all daughters who will grow up to be busty breeding sluts for their daddy's exclusive use.

So far, he liked this experiment, as each of his 20-inch bitchbreakers was receiving a most pleasurable double titjob, each pair of busty sluts stacking their tits on top of each other, enveloping the base of the gigantic cock they were leashed to, as they nursed his tip and the rest of his shafts sticking out from the two tit mountains with their tongues, throats and mouths. While Slut Whore was definitely receiving pointers from the much more experienced Dremora maid alongside her, he found that Slut Queen's experience was well-founded and she could give her Daedric partner a run for her money.

And again, the Alpha-Stud Dovahkiin came all over their bodies and into their mouths, coating their slutty bodies in his seed, spanking their asses for good measure. He closed his eyes and heard the loud swallowing of four servant bitches, and opened them to the sight of four bimbos kissing each other, sharing his seed.

' _Hm, coming to Disney World was the best decision I had made in a long while.'_ As his mind thought about the endless possibilities and the women that will soon be his and alone as his strong eyes glowed with mystical power and a dark smirk appeared on his rugged, chiseled, manly face as he looked at a certain world that caught his interest.

' _Interesting…Very interesting indeed...'_ As he stared at a certain item with great interest and a sharp, analytical stare as he could sense the great power of this world and the bountiful multitude of beautiful, buxom women that were its inhabitants...

* * *

...And scene people! The story is still alive and well. Hope you love this long overdue latest chapter of The Dragonborn and His Multiverse Conquest. I want to thank my friend VTOLMAN for being my editor and co-writer of this chapter and I want to express my sincere thanks for him and helping me make this chapter happen, during my long procrastination stage.

And here some of the potential future chapter of Rasmus conquest

Maleficent and Aurora (Disney)

Artoria Pendragon (Saber/Lancer) and Morgan Le Fay and Scathach (Type Moon)

Esdeath (Akame ga Kill)

Snow White's Birth Mother (Disney)

Elsa and Anna and Queen Iduna (Frozen)

Rias Gremory and Venelana Gremory (High School DxD).

Akiza Izinski, Sherry Leblanc, Alexis Rhodes, Fonda Fontaine, Tea Gardner and Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh)

Etc. (Check the harem list in my profile page for those who are reading this in fanfiction or reading this at hentai-foundry).

Now if you've request for me please use my email from that is in my profile page and me and VTOLMAN invite you over to oversee the creation of the chapter.

Please favorite this story and send me a lot of reviews and love for me~

Signed Sandkings321


	3. Akiza Izinski and Sherry LeBlanc

_**The Dragonborn and His Multiverse Conquest (Skyrim/X-Over)**_

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMERS**_

 _ **I don't own the following books, movies, games, cartoons, etc. As they belong to their individual owners.**_

* * *

 _ **SUMMARY**_

Emperor Rasmus Shadewalker, the First of His Name, the Last Dragonborn, and the Champion of Nirn, is a hugely ambitious and highly intelligent man with an insatiable thirst for conquest and the urge to expand his power. Therefore, he use his vast mighty powers to travel to other universe to sate his thrist for conquest and dominations. And on the sidelines decided to take the bountiful of women in these worlds and add them in his vast harem.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER SUMMARY**_

The world of Yu-Gi-Oh is a fantastical world where preteen and oddly enough adult could be a mystic game of cards where you can summon creatures from another world for their amusement. Our hero finds himself very intrigued by this and interested about these card that can summon creatures from other worlds, however he is much more interested in a bunch of young women and duelists blessed with explosive curves, each of whom could bring him more power due to his heritage. He decides to visit them and use his vast mastery of illusion and his incubus heritage and his newly acquired dueling skills and…convince them of the benefits of being part of his harem of sluts

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER THEME**_

NTR, Harem, Maledom, Multi-Cock, Rough Sex, Breeding, Worshipful Sex, Mind Break, Mind Control, Stomach Bulge, Fucked Silly, Domination, Addictive, Cosplay Sex, Bunny Girl, F/F/M Threesome, Huge Tits, Huge Ass, Huge Cock, Cock Worship, Defloration, Corruption, Transformation

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER THREE - TEA/MAI/ALEXIS/FONDA/AKIZA/SHERRY Part 1**_

"Here are the cards that you commanded me to get" Spoke a female Valkynaz Dremora who looked at her powerful overlord and mighty master.

He briefly glanced upward from his orb and the busty demonic beauty and silently looked at the deck of cards that he commanded her to bring him, before taking.

"It appears that you have succeeded, my dear - for that you have my thanks and gratitude. You may return to your home plane until further notice as I have no use for you right now" Ordered Rasmus as he looked the busty Valkynaz Dremora who looked disappointed at his order, nevertheless following the commands of her powerful lord and master as she conjured herself back to her home plane.

He looked at where she just stood regarded the simple-looking cards with a very intrigued, curious stare. To a regular person these cards would be nothing more than a bunch of simple playing cards that kids and young adults could play with, either casually or on a professional level. Fun and pleasure with friends and family alike…

...However to him they were much more than simple pieces of cardboard that mortals usually viewed them as...because he sensed with his sixth sense a **great** wellspring of mystical power within them. This power was ancient , and alien to him - a rarity for an immortal being such as himself, who was well versed with sensing magical energies from his days as a battlemage and witch hunter.

This intrigued the scientific mage within him greatly as he shuffled the cards the dremora had brought him, feeling impressed... especially by the horde of attractive female monsters (and a couple of male monsters) and _especially_ the babelicious Dark Magician Girl, gazing at her very large and round tits with smoldering lust as he fingered the card. Whoever made these cards must have been a dirty and perverted man, but with good taste in women and a great deal of repressed sexual tension within him.

He could hardly wait to use a certain couple of cards for his personal benefit and engage in a certain licentious endeavour - using his powerful magical might to summon the female creatures...dominating them, making them his cock-loving, cum-hungry, submissive sluts...he could hardly wait to sate his draconian lust on them…

...But for now, he was going to put this on his 'To Fuck List' and focused on today's targets as he set the card down on the table and returned back to the orb to gleam at the group of women that he was going to add to his growing multiversal harem of submissive sluts and horny bimbos.

"Let sees who'll have the honor of joining the ranks of my sluts and bimbos today~" Muttered the Dragonlord as he looked at orb with a salacious glint in his eyes and a wicked smirk as he read the information of the women that he will soon be conquering.

And he was **very** impressed by what he saw.

"Damn...all of them have such _extremely_ fine, fuckable and breedable bodies~" His low growling voice was colored with amazement and astonishment as he looked at the group of **extremely** well-endowed and **incredibly** curvaceous women from the dimensions of **Yu-Gi-Oh!**.

All of them shared the same _attractive_ and _gorgeous_ physical attributes with some minor differences from each other, traits that Rasmus looked for in all of his harem sluts. Each of them was blessed with a perfect hourglass figure with the flawless body proportions of a supermodel, a pair of very large, perfect, bouncy and firm breasts that heaved and shook with every step or breath taken, perfect child-bearing hips and last but not least a bootylicious bubble butt that sensually jiggled and bounced.

' _Damn~! All of them look perfect for my harem of sluts, so_ _ **FUCKABLE**_ _and_ _ **BREEDABLE.**_ _I really_ _ **want**_ _to fuck them all so hard and fast that they become a silly mess and a bunch of mind broken sluts.'_ He hungrily thought with a leering grin as he looked at each and every one of the beauties who roamed the dimensions of **Yu-Gi-Oh!**.

"The real question...who's going to be the first to get the honor of being part of my harem of sluts...?" He mused to himself with a pondering expression on his visage. The choice of women in this world was quite broad...but at the same time fairly easy as his mind had already made the choices.

After all...why would **HE** have to choose the women when he has supreme control over and a true connection to the force of Magic and a vast, esoteric knowledge of rare and legendary magics at his hands. Meaning...he and his clones could appear near their chosen conquest and well... conquer and subjugate them.

The demodragon-Dragonlord let out a dark, whimsical, slightly demented chuckle with a fierce, savage smirk, and very intense, smoldering eyes. He used his powerful control over Magic and his indomitable force of will to create two identical magical clones of himself as they appeared behind him - both of them have the same fierce, savage smirk, and very intense, smoldering eyes.

"I'll be taking these two for myself… Akiza Izinski and Sherry LeBlanc. Each of you, pick a dimension of your own and take whoever you fancy. Bring them back to the mansion later so I can try them out." He ordered his clones with a very firm and commanding tone.

"Alright/Right away boss" Both of his magical clone spoke at the same time as they will themselves away from this dimension plane and seek out their chosen target, leaving him alone in the room.

"Now with that out of the way, it's 'bout time to introduce myself to Akiza-chan and Sherry-chan and make them **mine** " He said to himself as he willed himself out of this plane with a smirk and glint in his eyes...

* * *

 **Akiza Izinski and Sherry LeBlanc...**

Akiza Izinski and Sherry LeBlanc curiously looked at the man with a small frown who was casually leaning on the wall with nonchalant ease. The man in question stared back at them with a raised eyebrow and an easy-going, quirky half-grin on his lips. He liked what he saw - standing in front of him were two voluptuous beauties in skintight riding suits, the sexy French blonde Sherry and the charming redhead Akiza. Akiza was the bustier of the two - in Rasmus's estimation she bore a pair of 36FF milk tanks, dwarfing Sherry's still quite impressive 32Es. Sherry made up for it with a noticeably bigger ass, though the posteriors of both beautiful women could only be described as "huge". Rasmus certainly didn't mind, and he was in fact quite fond of the feeling of plowing two big-butted sluts at the same time using his dual endowments, thighs squishing, buttcheeks slapping and huge tits jiggling. That was certainly on today's agenda, but right now they were at an impasse, waiting for someone to speak up to his demand.

Soon enough, the blonde french woman finally spoke, attempting to dispel the silence cast upon them.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black. Are you challenging us to a two-against-one duel?"

Albwin Black aka Rasmus Shadewalker nodded his head in affirmation and spoke.

"Yes, I did in fact challenge both of you, Madame LeBlanc and Izinski-san to a two-against-one duel." He answered in a relaxed manner, exuding an easy-going air as he slicked his long black hair behind him.

"May I ask, why do you challenge us?" Akiza suspiciously asked the tall Nordic man with a long cautious stare.

"Well~, I'm something of a challenge seeker and a competitive person and I hear—" He started off talking to them about his reason for challenging them. Yet, despite her curiosity, her mind started drifting off as she stared at the man with a look of slight inquisitiveness in her brown eyes.

There was something _off_ about this older Nordic man who was talking to her and Sherry... something that she couldn't exactly describe in _words_ , but she felt like the man held an unfathomably great deal of power within him, overwhelming and immense.

Yeah...she could **feel**...his strong…his immeasurable...his monstrous...his daunting...his mesmerizing...pure power that seemed to _**OOZE**_ out so effortlessly from his pores and every single one of his actions, no matter how small.

From the smooth and eloquent way he talked and the baritone force of his smooth, deep, booming, mesmerizing voice...to the way he was standing up, his height towering over the two of them, brimming with indomitable self-confidence an unwavering self-assurance...to the way he unblinkingly and imposingly stared at them with great sharpness, depth, and piercingness in his mesmerizing, extraordinary eyes.

She never felt this way before. Not even Yusei made her feel this before and Yusei himself held a great deal of power within him. The sheer difference in power between them was far too great to even _compare_ , and she suddenly felt like she was burning up in front of this stranger, who seemed to strangely resonate with her own psychic powers and her mark of the Crimson Dragon. Only Yusei ever made her feel this way, but he never seemed to care much for anything but his bike…

And looking at Sherry, she could see that the young blonde woman too was quite ill at ease, a trace of a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"—nd that is why I want to challenge you both of you Madame LeBlanc and Izinski-san in a duel." The man finished as he looked at the two duelists with a polite, suave and charming smile matched by a bold, confident and smoldering gaze.

Akiza jolted out of her less than pure thoughts on the man and looked into the smolderingly bold and unfathomably charismatic eyes of Albwin Black and felt her heart stop momentarily at his spellbinding, gorgeous, charming nature.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Black. My mind kind of drifted off for a moment. And I'm sorry about that." She apologized to the man with an embarrassing bow, unaware that she was making her 36FF jugs hang loosely, appearing even more bigger than before - which was something that the draconic man enjoyed very much as he stared at them for a brief moment before he boisterously laughed it off with wide grin that showed his perfected, slightly elongated and somewhat canine teeth.

"It's no problem at all Izinski-san, all is well and forgiven. I understand how your cute brilliant mind can drift off at times. I've often done the very same thing - all the time~" He sheepishly admitted to them with a small, sly grin and a quick rub of his head. What his mind was actually thinking of right then, though was:

' _Though most of this time I've been thinking on how to make you two my personal big-butted titcow sluts'_ He thought otherwise as he internally leered at their incredible voluptuous, buxom, curvy bodies. ' _Because by the time I am done with you two sluts, the only thoughts on your mind will be "OH GOD!" "FUCK ME HARDER!" "BREED ME WITH YOUR BABY" as you slurp on my cocks_.' He finished as his face was still set with an easy-going, relaxed expression and a smooth, suave, charming smile.

"How about it _~ladies~_. How about we have a friendly duel between us. And there's a great reward for the ~winner~"

"And what is this reward Monsieur Black" Sherry asked the Nordic man as she stared into his shrewd, intense eyes with her gorgeous green eyes.

"If you win I'll wire you fifteen million dollars into your bank account, clean and legal money. The latest Duel Runner technology for your personal usage, and I'll even throw in some very rare cards on top." He replied easily with a roguish smile, and presented a briefcase. Without further ado, he opened it, revealing many incredibly rare cards in pristine condition.

For Sherry, the money didn't mean much for her as she came from the very rich and incredibly affluent LeBlanc family. Duel Runner parts were no issue to her. Yet, there were some cards money could not buy - many of which she was seeing right now.

For Akiza, however, the amount of money that the very mysterious but equally magnetic, handsome older man was willing to offer was staggering - mind-boggling, even, and the casual indifference with which he regarded it showed that money was not really a problem for him. She had to admit she _was_ pretty interested in the massive amount of money...Though the latest in Duel Runner technology and the incredibly rare cards caught her attention first.

"And what if you...win, Monsieur Black" Sherry said, and Akiza nodded. Other than a select group of her friends, Akiza was confident when it came to dueling anyone. The fat-titted redhead wondered what the older man wanted with them, her psychic powers giving her a slight inkling of his intentions. She pictured the towering, muscle-bound stud sitting on a bed in nothing but his briefs, hardly concealing a gigantic bulge… her and Sherry in lingerie, their massive tits spilling out of their brassieres and their bubble butts pointing upwards as they crawled on all fours towards him, heeding his every command... and she had to bite down a moan out of her lips and suppress a shiver as she blushed fiercely. Surprisingly enough, she saw Sherry being visibly uncomfortable as well, staring at the man while biting her lips.

The tall, burly and hulking man grinned at them with a wide and feral smile, his bold, confident eyes shining with a twinkle of self-assuredness and a glint of confidence."I'll tell you after _I_ win in our duel Mademoiselle LeBlanc~ and Izinski-san~. So..."

"—do you accept my challenge ladies?"

Sherry mentally scoffed but nevertheless walked up along with Akiza and shook hands with the Nordic man. "We accept your duel, Monsieur Black/Black-san", simultaneously said the two young, gorgeous buxom duelist-bikers.

Yet for some reason it felt like they had made a deal with the devil, selling their souls to the mysterious Nordic man. They were feeling hotter by the second and feeling a strange, irresistible, magnetic pull emanating from him, his calm, placid stare making the two buxom beauties feel inexplicably...happy and excited in a certain manner for breaking, for the umpteenth time.

' _Why am I feeling this way about him? Sure, I'll admit that he's an incredible sight to behold. Very handsome, charismatic and charming, and a_ _ **very**_ _well-built hunk of a man. But I have seen other charismatic young men before and I've never found them worthy of sleeping with...yet this man makes me feel like a schoolgirl with a crush on her tall, well-built, handsome, very charismatic and charming teacher.'_ Sherry thought as she felt the rough texture of his huge, calloused and warm hands. ' _Stop it! You're a well-esteemed head of LeBlanc family and an accomplished Turbo Duelist. Plus this man even with his self-confidence and self-assurance is nothing more than a novice Turbo-Duelist, way out of his league compared to me and Izinski. It would be an easy victory for us.'_ The blonde french beauty thought with self-assurance and bravado, thinking that she and Akiza, a pair of accomplished turbo duelists, can win this duel and gain the reward that man put out and show the handsome hunk that they are skilled, strong and independent women who don't act like a pair of giggling school girls just because of his **very** charismatic smooth-talking.

It was going to be such a one-sided fight that it wouldn't have even been funny...

* * *

 _ **...Couple of hours later…**_

And the gorgeous french woman was right. It was a one-sided fight...just not in their favor as the last of their Life Points went to zero, slowing down their bikes until they stopped right in front of the start line.

"Its look like I won our little duel Madame LeBlanc and Izinski-san..." Said Rasmus to the two buxom turbo-duelists as he casually stepped off his D-Wheel and swagger over to them, full of confidence and assurance. "...And I believe I'm going to collect my _~reward~_ from you two now", he cheekily said with a feral grin.

Sherry LeBlanc heard him yet she didn't dare look up as she blankly stared at the tall triumphant man emitting a victorious aura of superiority. The huge darkly handsome gentleman stared at them with a visage of superiority - his very intense, smoldering gaze struck them right into their very souls, seeing through all of their darkest secrets.

"I-Indeed Monsieur Black/Black-san." Simultaneously said the two buxom duelists as they look into his deep piercing eyes and saw his feral grin, before looking away and blushing. "And what is the reward that you had in mind?" Sherry asked,with Akiza looking at him with a blush on her cheeks as her psychic power along with her Mark of the Dragon flared up conjuring images of her and Sherry in their skimpy lingerie...worshiping his masculine frame and monstrous bulge with their hands, tits, tongues and mouths...and Rasmus throwing them on the bed and satisfying his dark, dominating, barbaric lust on them until they are bred with his virile seed.

His answer to her question was a simple yet _deep_ look to them and a knowing grin.

"I think that you and Akiza-chan know my answer already. The real question is… are you, Madame Sherry and Akiza-chan going to accept this kind of reward?" He asked in a slow, relaxed and calm manner, with his piercing eyes giving off a mystical dazzling glow.

Sherry and Akiza should have felt appalled at this man who looked old enough to be their father's(...not they knew of his true immortal age) blatant intentions. They should have screamed at him, told him to go to hell and walked away, their turbo duelist honor be damned as they still had their pride and self-dignity as women.

But they didn't say anything as they looked at the huge older man with burning cheeks and longing gazes, their souls and minds enthralled by him the moment they set their gazes on him...the animalistic, primal side of their womanhood _ached_ with the instinctive desire to submit to this man who oozed pure power from within his soul.

Their very fates were sealed that moment...and their words only made it better.

"...Of course...we accept" Said the two buxom beauties with slight lust and reverence in their voice. Their needy loins moistened up and their gorgeous long legs shook with desire.

The Dragonborn's easygoing grin turned ferally dominating, the glow of his primal-looking eyes even more noticeable, as he nodded at them and spoke with an undercurrent of otherworldly reverb.

"Very well. Let's get back to my place so that we can enjoy my _reward_ " With that said, he placed his bear-like hands on their shoulders and with that all three of them vanished out of thin air and were gone from this world.

* * *

 _ **...Couple of Seconds later...Rasmus's Bedchamber...**_

A bright flash of light and three people appeared into a large, magnificent, and majestic room. And the moment they appeared in the room, Akiza of all people acted on her primal feelings and instincts. She jumped into the powerful arms of Rasmus and kissed him deep on his lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth tasting all of his enchanting-aphrodisiac saliva, moaning with pure guttural pleasure.

Sherry didn't want to be left out, deciding to lift up the man's tight-fitted shirt, showing his firm, rugged, chiseled six-pack abs and licked and kissed the firm abs, moaning with each kiss and lick as she tasted the **pure** testosterone of his powerful abdominal muscles.

Both of them entered a primal state of mind. Where their primal and atavistic instinct took over their rational mind and turned them into a bunch of feral horny animals only caring about this pillar of manliness and power.

They knew the man in front of them was an alpha...which meant he had the right to have them as his property in a primal sense and to breed both of them with his virile seminal seed.

The thought of being bred by him set a flame within them and soaked their underwear with their juices. All of them moved onto the large bed with Rasmus holding Akiza with his arms and Sherry stepping backward until they fell onto the bed, entirely locked within the state of primal lust.

Eventually, the older draconic man let go of Akiza, letting her fell into the bed and stepped awat from her the French beauty and looked at them with his deep arresting eyes.

"Alright you two fuckin' sluts. You two are going to follow **all** of my commands without question? Do you understand me?" He growled out, his deep growling and bestial voice speaking with commanding power and dominating force.

"Yes My Master/Albwin-sama~!" Both of them chimed out as they looked at him with longing heart-shaped gazes.

His eyes sharper with his pupil turned into sharp-looking slits and he let out strong beastly growl deep within his throat and larynx.

"Good." He said with a smirk and a dominating glare. "Now, how about you two sluts make a show for me by stripping off your clothes." He commanded in a gruff tone of voice as he stared at the two women with penetrating eyes, watching them strip down their clothes for his sexual desire and amusement.

Akiza and Sherry blinked in surprise and then both of them blushed at his domineering commands. They ultimately did as they were told as both of the two buxom babes obeyed his commands with complete submissiveness.

The duo slowly unzipped off their skin-tight biker outfit right in front of his very dominating eyes and burning gaze. How he enjoyed the sight of gorgeous women undressing for his draconian pleasure at his commands! He could tell by his connection with tantric energy how aroused they were.

Soon, Akiza and Sherry were laid bare in front of him, with no clothes left on them, letting him hungrily eat their young, luscious, buxom, voluptuous figure with dark ravenous intensity.

Both of them had near-identical buxom, curvaceous and voluptuous hourglass figures, with some differences between them. With the refined and sexy Sherry having wide childbearing hips and a fat, jiggly and bouncy heart-shaped ass, and Akiza having a pair of very top-heavy, firm yet perky and perfectly shaped 36FF milk-tankers.

Both of them had perfect exquisite figures, made for fucking and breeding with his dual cocks. He stepped forward and placed his huge hands on each of their fat tits, feeling the smooth skin and erect nipples as he looked into their eyes seeing the raw emotion within their eyes, _**smelling**_ the pheromones they were oozing from their luxurious bodies.

He was in control of them - and both of them knew it! Their inner submissive sides were coming out and automatically obeying the huge, dominating demodragon cambion alpha-stud.

' _Both of them will make a great addition in my harem.'_ The Dovahkiin thought with glee as

Yeah you should do it

For Akiza, she may have felt how she was betraying her love for Yusei and how wrong it was to go after this man...yet she couldn't bring herself to truly care about her feelings for the young boy who ignored her feelings and her worth as a young woman in her prime.

The big, strong, dominant, manly man in front of her however could see her _worth_ as a woman. She herself saw him as a worthy lover, a paragon of masculinity. And she would make sure Sherry thought the same, no matter the cost. After all, she always thought that Sherry had been trying to steal Yusei from her a-

 _ **SLAM**_

She couldn't quite finish the thought before Rasmus grabbed both of them by the heads and **SLAMMED** them into his crotch, letting them feel the meaty weight of his massive bulge, forcing them to inhale his powerful dragonic pheromones. Rasmus's booming voice resonated: "Sluts! It seems to me like you're still thinking about lesser men! Tell me, what are you?"

Both of them tried replying, full of unsureness: "I…"

He didn't wait for them to answer. "The answer to my question ? A pair of sluts and my personal fuckin'property as of right now." He told them in a casual, straightforward and matter-of-fact tone as if he was telling them that common fact, such as the sky is blue.

Both of them simultaneously didn't say anything to him, but their non-verbal actions spoke for themselves. They ARE sluts. **HIS** sluts to bred. He is there master and alpha. Theirs to please with their bodies. To **WORSHIP** him.

"And as my sluts and property you should do your fucking **duties,"** growled in a dark oppressive voice. As he used his godly magic to take off his entire attire off of him, leaving his towering frame bare and naked the day he was born in this world. His huge, pulsating twin shafts landed on their gorgeous faces with two meaty thuds, making the eyes of the two buxom dueling bimbos go wide with amazement. Their beautiful eyes lit into a pair of heart shaped pupils, one green, one brown, disbelieving. They looked at each other, nodded, and went to work.

Both of the gorgeous, buxom duelists lunged at his thick, veiny, 20-inch cocks, shoving the thick, pulsating pieces of man-meat down their throats and onto their gullets. Then they pistoned their heads back and forth, giving him a slimy, messy, deep-throated blowjob. They didn't care about the biological need to breathe, and sure as hell didn't care about their now decimated gag-reflex. Only that these godly, thick, monstercocks are sucked by their tight, vacuuming, slimy mouths and covered in their spit.

The draconic-cambion smiled at the two sluts sucking on his cock. The stud was so tall that both of the newly minted sluts serviced him standing, with their voluptuous slutty figures on full display. Both of them were only following their instinct to submit to a powerful, dominant alpha male like himself as he petted their heads, as if both of them were pets. He ruffled their hair, and pushed them down to the base, bulging their throats and stomachs as their noses dived down to his crotch, two sexy dueling bimbos looking him in the eyes, playing with their massive jugs and jiggling their fat bubble butts and breedable hips in pure euphoria. As they went up for air, leaving his heavy 20 inch harem slut destroyers smeared with spit and lipstick, they opened their mouths and pushed their tongues out in an obscenely lewd pose, mouths so full of precum that it already looked like they had swallowed five of a lesser man's sticky loads, they chanted:

"FUCK OUR THROATS! DOMINATE OUR SLUTTY MOUTHS! WE'RE YOUR HAREM BITCHES!"

Rasmus just laughed and sat down, forcing Akiza and Sherry to kneel down to continue their delightful twin cock worship, two manes of red and blonde hair visible from his crotch, their owners two busty whores bobbing up and down on his shafts, fat asses protruding and sideboob galore as they licked, kissed, swallowed and smelled his demonic bimbomakers, leaving his strong cocks and massive balls covered in lipstick marks. As they alternated their deepthroating rhythms, Akiza thought while suckling on his left cock's crown how wonderful it was they didn't need to compete and could each devote themselves fully to worshipping one cock, orgasming from that thought alone. Sherry was similarly engrossed in her own bout of cock worship, a lewd ahegao expression on her face, eyeshadow running down.

Then, all of a sudden-

 **GLUCK!~GLUCK!~GLUCK!~GLUCK!~GLUCK!~GLUCK!~GLUCK!~GLUCK!**

 **~GLUCK!**

Akiza raised her hand above the big-butted, busty French blonde's head and pushed with all the strength she could muster, plunging the slutty duelist's tight mouth down the massive cock she was so peacefully worshipping a moment ago, an evil smirk in the psychic redhead's eyes, her own mouth similarly distended in meaty, cock worship and face caked with her makeup.

Rasmus immensely enjoyed this, letting out a grunt of appreciation at the twin mouthpussies he was now enjoying, before he cut Akiza off, strongly gripping the heads of both women and beginning to **BRUTALLY FACEFUCK** them, rapidly forcing them up and down his entire shafts, choking the two submissive bimbos, their hair now a disheveled hurricane of red-and-gold slutty pleasure whirling around the dragonstud's crotch. Unable to even get out moans of pleasure, the two rivals-turned-harem-sisters could only orgasm with each cockdive down to the balls, soaking the luxurious carpets of their chambers with a torrent of pussy juice.

 _ **GACK! SHLURPP! GLCK! GACK! SHLURPP! GLCK! GACK! SHLURPP! GLCK!~!**_

Rasmus nodded in amusement, establishing a psychic link with them as he grunted in pleasure.

"Gonna cum, you slutty bitches!"

"YEEEEESH~ MASHTAH~"

With that 'said' to the two whorish bimbo throat-fuckers started to pump their sucking mouth and lewd lips on the lengthy and thick 'alpha male' cock of the masterful hunk who showed off his dominance and supremacy on them by treating their throats like onaholes.

Until eventually, he thrust all of 20 inches of his twin-cocks down their throat and let out a booming, primal roar and said some thunderous words that came out of his lips with a deep, sharp and reverberating voice.

" **TAKE IT YOU SLUTS! I'M FUCKING CUMMING!"**

And his thick cocks started to unload a large torrential downpour of hot, burning, rich white, aphrodisiac dragonic cum down their throats. The load was so thick and plentiful, it started choking the two whores with how viscous the cum was, as thick as a bowl of solid oatmeal. They tried to swallow as much of the virile cum as they could, the very assertive, dominant male cocks shooting rope after rope down their throats, and into their gullets.

Yet even with the best of their ability. There was simply too much thick, viscous cum rushing down their throats and some of the cum came rushing up exploding out of their tight-sealed lips and their nostrils, making a mess of both of their faces and their tits as the dragonbull pulled out his firm but messy twin-cocks, still fully hard.

They each coughed up a small river of his cum onto the sheets. As soon as they coughed out the small **thick** river of his demodraconic cum, both of the gorgeous women tried to take as much fresh air as they could due to the merciless throatfucking and their nose and nostrils being smoldering with nothing but the _**thick, powerful, masculine**_ musk of the towering dominant superstud. The cum had a powerful and potent aphrodisiac effect that caused their body sensitivity to be amplified tenfold. Their pussies started shuddering and spasming, as they squirted out their orgasms and soaked the sheets with their fluids.

After the explosive, earth-shattering orgasm that they both experience at the moment, the two young and gorgeous duelist babes were breathing rather raggedly, Sherry LeBlanc and Akiza Izinski stared up at their new commanding paragon of manhood, the all-encompassing bull who commanded their desire and continuously dominated their hearts with his undeniable, magnetic, sexualized presence. Rasmus flicked his fingers, and the two young women suddenly found themselves adorned in a sexy pair of black crotchless, bunny girl suits, the tight leather fabric doing a wonderful job of showing off their sexy assets, with Akiza's massive tits in particular barely contained to the point they might just burst out. Sherry's massive ass was also staining the sexy fishnet stockings, creating new tears with every jiggle. Dozens of windows to the peachy flesh of her soft, magnificent, derriere started to form as soon as it materialized. The outfits were completed with two pairs of cute bunny ears, though looking downward whorish attached to their disheveled, cum-filled hair.

The Dovahkiin-Cambion took a moment to admire the sexy women and the tight, crotchless, and tantalizing bunny girl outfits that they wore with lust-filled eyes and a dark ferocious grin on his chiseled, masculine face. And then the towering, powerful male spoke in his deep, booming and guttural voice that sounded very commanding on a primal and instinctive level to the enthralled beauties.

"Alright you two whores. Get on top each other, so I can fuck both of ya' hard and raw like the wanton pair of dirty, filthy sluts that you are." He said to the two buxom babes, his tone was very matter-of-fact, as if he told them that he was going out for an afternoon stroll.

They felt a delightful shiver of pleasure down their spines from hearing the overwhelming vocal power of the commanding, baritone voice of their very authoritarian and charismatic master. The submissive french and japanese slut-bitch women obeyed the dominating male's commands as they climbed onto each other. Letting their curvy, buxom bodies touch and press each other with their big, thick marvelous rears jiggling with the slightest movement. Both of their wet, hungry, mewling pussies were bare and ready to welcome in the divinely, god-like, demodragon alpha male. They were so flush with desire and anticipation that they could feel nothing else, save for Akiza feeling her Sign of the Dragon mark tingling stronger and stronger.

The towering, controlling and very powerful muscle-bound bull climb onto the bed. His large, all-encompassing and long monstercocks were menacingly pointing at their pussies, promising the most merciless and savage fucking of their life. His intention were unchaste and impure - a barbaric desire to ravage and breed the two fertile whores' fuckholes until they could not move and speak.

With a beastly snarl on his face, the barbaric and ferocious alpha-primal aim his cock and... _ **pierced**_ their crying cunts, taking the maidenhood of the psychic duelist and French beauty at the same moment. Akiza let out a loud cry as her maidenhood that she was saving for Yusei was conquered and stolen by dominant, rugged and animalistic demodragon-man who stole her love, lust, and soul away from Yusei.

Soon the pain of having her maidenhood asundered fade away near-instantaneous (no thanks to Rasmus using his godly magic to make her enjoy the pain and amplify her inner masochistic side). Unadulterated pleasure was soon overwhelming the busty, young woman as she, along with the gorgeous, fat-bottomed French woman were lustfully moaning in rapturous pleasure.

 _ **CLAP~! CLAP~! CLAP~! CLAP~! CLAP~! CLAP~! CLAP~! CLAP~! CLAP~! CLAP~!**_

The resounding, clapping of fat asses meeting powerful hips filled the primal scene. The sight of the tall, broad-shouldered and built-like-a-brick house, big-dicked dominant male fucking the pair of submissive, gorgeous, buxom babes with their fat-asses slaming against a pair of long and powerful virile ' _alpha male'_ cocks was a sight that would instantaneously arouse anyone who gazed upon it. The two sexy bunnies _**loved**_ the feeling of being fucked out of their minds, sweat running down their perfect asses and their breasts jiggling against each other, orgasming with each thrust. They showed their enjoyment of their impending breeding by the huge twin cocks with twinned slutty ahegao expressions, tongues out, bunny ears magically twitching in pleasure.

Females of all kinds would kill to _**join**_ the fun, teaming up to worship the long, godly male cocks and his perfect, golden body that was oozing pure manliness and testosterone energy from his pores. From the sweet, innocent women who have a black and whitw view of the world to the depraved men-haters.

Males of all kinds would kill to _**be**_ him. How they wanted to have sex with the gorgeous and buxom babes, touching and fucking the big-buxom tits, the thick-marvelous ass. To get even a quarter of the taste of the sweet, velvety pair of tight, wet bunny girl pussies he has sampled. Too bad for the males as the two women were the personal property of Rasmus Shadewalker, the Dragonborn of Legends, the ruling Emperor of the Imperium of Tamriel, and crowned King of the Dovah.

 _ **CLAP~! CLAP~! CLAP~! CLAP~! CLAP~! CLAP~! CLAP~! CLAP~! CLAP~! CLAP~!**_

" **Tell me something, sluts? Who do you two belong to?"** His deep-toned voice turn into a inhuman, thunderous, demodraconic voice with the all-embracing and all-encompassing booming reverb to it, that rumble the very foundation of the room and the mind of the two fucked-stupid whores with his mystical and Thu'um enhanced voice.

" **YOU MY MASTER/ YOUR DICK,"** Both of the bunny-girl sluts echoed out in pure lustful worship. Akiza felt the Mark of the Dragon growing hotter and hotter due to the powerfully potent draconic energy of the Dovahkiin that was making changes on a fundamental level, transforming her into a succubus of the same demodraconic race as him.

Noticing this, Rasmus picked her up in his powerful muscled arms, eliciting a needy submissive whine from the two bunny girl sluts. Soon enough, though, he shut Akiza up, picking her up by the legs in a full-nelson hold, her massive tits on their most luxurious display so hard, seriously testing the integrity of the sexy suit's leather, as he began to _**BRUTALIZE**_ the redhead's tight pussy with a rapidfire powerfuck courtesy of his upper cock. Of course he didn't forget about Sherry - the sexy emerald-eyed buttslut soon found herself retreading familiar ground as she used her newly learned cocksucking skills to resume worshipping his lower cock.

" **GLURKC! GKLKCLK! GLLLK!"**

" **AAAAAAAAAH! I'M CHANGING! BREED THIS SLUTTY WHORE, MASTER, RESHAPE HER BODY, BREED HER PUSSY, STRIP AWAY HER DIGNITY, CORRUPT HER SOUL! GIVE ME CUUUUUUUUUM~"**

As if on cue, his giant cocks twitched and released two huge bursts of his powerful seed, the suddenness of the eruption surprising Sherry, pulling out with her mouth full of semen, only to be hit with an even bigger burst caking her whole face in potent, sticky cum. She flashed a confident smile, wagging her slutty tongue out to lick and swallow as much of the cum from her face as possible, and went back to blindly worshipping the still hard cock. She was so self-absorbed she didn't even notice the dramatic changes Akiza was undergoing - her already divine bust swelling to a truly shocking 42H pair of milk bombs finally completely ripping through the poor bunny suit, her sexy bubble butt rapidly growing fatter and squishier until she surpassed even Sherry's, doing their part in tearing through the fabric. Her skin started turning paler and paler, down to a gleamingly radiant tone, as the color of her red hair brightened and turned downright fiery, complete with a small pair of draconic horns twirling around the ears of the suit. Her Mark of the Dragon disappeared from her arm, now visible emblazoned across her soft, squishy megabutt, bearing the inscription - PROPERTY OF RASMUS, burning into her fat bubble butt and above her crotch as Rasmus bounced her on his cock harder and harder, his cum bulging in her ruined, thoroughly bred womb currently taking in his huge, virile cock. What was left spilled out of the slutty demonic archbimbo's tight snatch, plastering the face of the newfangled succubimbo's French friend currently swallowing a thick, creamy load, orgasming every second of it. The still supercharged seed now found the perfect vessel to finish its work, taking quick effect on Sherry, now sporting a similarly bountiful swelling 38G bust and an ass to match Akiza's new assets. Same tattoo, same location, same invitation to dominate, breed and collar slutty big-titted bitches.

Akiza Izinski and Sherry LeBlanc was no longer pair of human anymore, but now is a pair of wanton and horny demonic sluts of the Demodragon race and reborn into pair of demonic Succubus, loyal to the conquering man who turn them into his slavish and servile sex-slaves to the one and only Supreme Overlord of the Netherrealm and King of the Dovah and Progenitor of the Demodragon Race.

They couldn't be more happier than before as the two changed sluts felt their heart pump with enjoyment and gratification as the final demonic/draconic transformation was set: their entire mind and soul were set to obey all-encompassing and extremely powerful demonic lord command and orders in absolute obedience and total submission.

The aforementioned demonic lord grin at their demonic-enhanced and transformed extremely buxom and otherworldly curvaceous-hourglass figure. It oozed pure, unadulterated sensuality and unworldly sexiness due to their Archbimbo's of Lust physiology. Along his Demodragon blessing's coursing through them, amplified their very high sexual libido and their insatiable sexual appetite.

"You two look very _fuckable_. More so than before." He spoke with amusement colored his voice and tone. "Sherry. Would you so kindly, get off your fat ass and onto the bed and resume position, so I can ruined your cunt for other men." His voice suddenly turned very domineering and commanding with a beast-like growl. He lifts up the Akiza off his cock and toss her to the bed and stares imposingly to newly born succubus whore.

Sherry shiver at his sharp and demanding voice and the order that was in his strong and deep-toned voice. She obeyed the powerful and dominant male without question or hesitation as she moved over to the bed, with her twat dripping with her fluids.

Her very huge, amazing fat ass and her wet poontang were practically a broken faucet leaking her juices all over the floor and bed. She looked at powerfully built stud with sultry and smoldering bedroom heart-filled eyes that scream 'fuck me hard!'.

And he is going to grant this succubus slut her wish as he moves to the bed with his two long, thick, messy cocks and aim both them into her hole. Without a single moment to waste. He pierce her cunt with both of his cocks and pound the whore snatch with monstrous, savage force. The sight of two big, well-endowed cocks entering and pounding one single fuckhole was dastardly yet arousing sight to behold.

Sherry furiously scream out in primal lust as her womb were turning into a **brutalized fucksleve.** Making the newly born succubus experience unbelievable pleasure from having her cooch being fucked at such an incredible force. That it made her orgasism after explosive orgasism from it.

Her long, sharp nails clawed the sheets tearing the sheet at the process, with huge, jiggling, bubble ass bouncing against tall, herculean and powerful male hips. His entire superior physical and vast magical presence is extremely forceful and commanding to behold for her tuned superhuman sense and magical senses. The feel of forceful presence made her orgasm even more powerful and shattering than before.

 _ **CLAP~! SLAP~! CLAP~! SLAP~! CLAP~! SLAP~! CLAP~! SLAP~! CLAP~! SLAP~! CLAP~! SLAP~! CLAP~! SLAP~! CLAP~! SLAP~! CLAP~! SLAP—!**_

" **OH MON GOSH OUI! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT RUINE POUR LE RESTE DE MA VIE!"** Screamed Sherry in french as her body explosive with another orgasm and her mind flooded with dopamine and his overbearing presence. God! He was huge and perfect in every possible way.

Towering Height? Check! Huge Muscle-Bound Body with broad and brawny muscles? Check! Pair of Huge Cocks with fat nuts, brimming with bucket load of cum? Check! Big everything? CHECK!

As her mind race with lust and her fat, delicious and gifted ass bounce against the well-hung hunk dicks. She now realized why her ass was so big and fat, before and after her transformation. It was to attract big-dicked alpha male cock and keep pathetic small-dicked beta male away from her. The secondary purpose was to cushion the power of the thrust of a sexually aggressive alpha male. Her fatness and thickness keep beta male small penises enter her. While at the same time absorbing the power-thrust of an alpha cocks.

She was **literally** made to be subservient, accommodating sluts for powerful, virile and handsome alpha horse-hung male. Her entire mindset and soul was hot-wired to submit and follow dominant alpha male. As well as completely ignore and insult any subservient beta male in her sight. Her entire pussy made to be fucked and brutalized by fat horse-hung cocks and her womb ready to take in the strong, superior, virile seed of the alpha male.

She was glad to have found her dominant alpha male who was treating her as entire body as his onahole and breeding sow, before some pathetic weak beta male put their feeble little hands on her body and try to charm her with their weak nature and lame-on pickups.

" **JE T'AIME TELLEMENT! J'AIME TOUT TOUT DE VOUS! VEUILLEZ ME FAIRE VOTRE SALOPE PERSONNELLE VOUS GOUJON"** She screamed once again in french as her heart-filled eyes rolled up with tears of unadulterated joy. Pleasure running down her cheeks and her mouth wide open with tongue hanging limply with dripple of saliva hitting the bed and her face. Making a further mess of her makeup and foundation making her truly a whore to Rasmus Shadewalker.

Due to his dragon blood, he can understand what she said. What she said to him made him laugh ou in dark amusement as he slapped her fat asscheeks with brutalized force.

"Slut. Don't tell me what to fucking do! You're nothing more than my personal cumdumpster to use and disregard for my amusement" He growled as he keep slapping her asscheeks strong, brutal force of his massive, rugged, bear-like hands. Yet, the Dovahkiin didn't stop pounding her cunts as he keep on making her brutal mess of her entire cunt with his long, thick bitch-breaker, slut-maker dual-cocks.

" **AH! I'M SORRY MASTAH! I'M SORRY FOR BEING BAD SLUT FOR YOU! PLWSE PUSISH THIS DISOBEYING FRENCH SLUT HARDER!"** The buxom french women screamed wantonly as she wiggled her fat, thick and wide badonkadonk ass on his beefy cocks. Wanting to get more of Rasmus punishment, how she crave the pain of his rough slaps. His slaps were dominating and brutal on her sore and abused asscheeks yet she didn;t beg for mercy, but plead for more as her masochistic tendencies were acting up.

Eventually, he's leaning over to her ear and nibble on them as she experiencing yet another orgasm, when he Rasmus finally say it.

"Listen here you fuckin' french whore. I'm getting close real soon. Do you feel it throbbing in you? How it **throb** and **pulse** with every second, how it the _sensation_ driving you mad with lust. Here's a little fun for you: I'm Archdemon of Power, Lust, Sex and Fertility, a Grandmaster of Fertile Magick, and a very, **VERY** virile, powerful and fertile man with seed more fertile then God of Ferility. And I use a spell to jump start your ovulation cycle and made sure that you get breed with **100% GUARANTEED!** Just like your fellow slut."

The buxom french beauty came fast and hard from hearing his words. His intention to breed her like some broodmare whore. How the demonic bull-stud told her that he was ( _ **WILL**_ ) going to put a baby in her. Just like he did to Akiza, as she was certain that the young buxom japanese woman was fertilized at the moment and the man was going to put her in the same fate and position as Akiza and there was no stopping the domineering alpha male doing his god(?)-given rights and duties to breed fertile whore like herself.

And she is not going to stop him. Far from it, as she bounces her huge, fat bubble ass against him even harder than before. With herself experiencing another tremendous, massive, explosive orgasm rippling through her entire buxom, shapely, voluptuous. Her wanton, perverse, kinky nature is completely exposed by her treacherous body.

Rasmus just laugh with dark glee at her whorish reaction and instinctive desire to be bred. He knew the moment he set his eyes on her. He knew that she had a strong desire to be breed by powerful, dominant, virile alpha male of superior stock and breeding. Craving the lascivious desire to have her eggs marked and bred by rich, virile seed and her stomach swollen with children. Her tits grow fatter and bigger, with her nipples leaking with her milk.

She was deep down a broodmare, waiting for a man like himself to come by and breed her and make her accepted her fate as future baby-factor and mother of his legions of future buxom brood-daughters and virile domineering bull sons.

A moment later his white, rich, burning hot seed is depositing in her honeypot. His first seed fill her up, before the rest it coated her entire hypersensitive walls. The french-succubus moaned wantonly with lustful glee as she felt what she considers the best cum-filling that she ever experience. Hot and thick, with pure, unadulterated overwhelming virility and fertility that it made her entire voluptuous figure spasming and twitches from feeling the unadulterated sensation of the demonic-enchanted, aphrodisiac cum, even when the tall dominant bull pulled out his long and girthy twin-cocks, letting the overwhelming river of viscous cum and made a puddle underneath her still twitching and cumming gaping cunt.

Rasmus looked at his glorious handiwork and smiled with dark pleasure. Both of the demodragon-succubus were left in a sweaty, cum-covered and filled, and extremely exhausted with their cunts and womb filled to the brim with rich, hot steaming cum. He was absolutely _**certain**_ that both of them were fertilized with his legions of progeny and that they'll birth him group of daughters and sons for him.

He let out a small chuckle before it turned into a great, dark and booming gleeful laugh that rumble the bedchamber as he had a wide feral grin with his perfect blunt teeth turn into shark-like fangs.

And he spoke, his smooth, bestial voice were brimming with wicked glee and ravenous hunger.

"Two down...four more sluts to go" His sharp, otherworldly eyes glow with arcane power as four women across his mind's eye as he view the eyes of his clone.

What he saw through their eyes bring him great pleasure...

* * *

...And scene. This is a long and hard chapter to work on. But thanks to my co-writer and editor helping me out, I managed to put this chapter out here and let ya' readers read this chapter. Anyway please fav and follow and join my Discord server.

Signed Sandkings321


	4. Alexis Rhodes and Fonda Fontaine

**The Dragonborn and His Multiverse Conquest (Skyrim/X-Over)**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMERS**

 **I don't own the following books, movies, games, cartoons, etc. As they belong to their individual owners.**

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

Emperor Rasmus Shadewalker, the First of His Name, the Last Dragonborn, and the Champion of Nirn, is a hugely ambitious and highly intelligent man with an insatiable thirst for conquest and the urge to expand his power. Therefore, he use his vast mighty powers to travel to other universe to sate his thrist for conquest and dominations. And on the sidelines decided to take the bountiful of women in these worlds and add them in his vast harem.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SUMMARY**

The Clone of Rasmus made his way to the Duel Academy to subjugated the two beauties that he had chosen; Alexis Rhodes the strongest female duelist of the Obelisk Blue and Fonda Fontaine the head of the female Obelisk Blue dormitory. They might resist it at first, but in the end of it, they shall be his faithful succubi slave-sluts for the Half-Daemon Dovahkiin by the end of it.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THEME**

Maledom, Age Difference, Daddy Fetish, Incest Kink, NTR, Corruption, Brainwashing, Lactation, Cock Worship, Paizuri, Body Modfications, Multi-Dick, Rough Sex, F/F/M Threesome, Breeding, Mind Break, Degradation, Slutty, Big Tits, Big Ass, Succubization, Moresome.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR – THE CONQUEST OF ALEXIS AND FONDA**

 _ **PART TWO OF THE DRAGON CONQUERED DUELIST SLUTS**_

The Clone of Rasmus Shadewalker entered the female side of Obelisk Blue Dormitory; the so-called greatest security was laughable secure for the likes of him. He very well assassinated someone and be gone by the time their body drop to the floor.

However, he was not here to assassinate anyone in this dorm (for now, at least).

He was here to take, subjugate, and dominate two women that the original had chosen to be apart of his ever-growing harem of sluts, whores, and broodmares.

The clone smiled ferally as he strode down the empty hallway with no sound in his footsteps. He was like a ghost in terms of ubiquitous presence and movement. He cannot be seen or heard by most people, thanks to his vast skills in stealth arts – both natural and magical. Therefore, he made his way down without being seen or heard by the advanced security systems. Nor did he leave any evidence of him being there in the first place.

He soon reached his current destination. A simple, beautiful and elegant-looking wooden door that had a gold plaque and a name on it in stylish cursive writing.

 _Alexis Rhodes_ , the plaque read.

This was the room of the strongest female duelist of the Obelisk Blue dormitory at Duel Academy. One of many women that he'll be going to _subjugate_ as one of his concubines for his budding harem.

He smiled in a dark, gleeful manner showing rows of his perfect white dentition. As he placed his hand on the door and used his god-like magic to unlock the door. The 8'2ft tall demodragon conqueror then entered the room and silently move into the bedroom of Alexis and softly closed the door behind him as he relocked it.

He then cast a field around the room that isolated the entire room, and slow down time until one hour in here there. Wasn't even a single second outside of the field along with few enchantments that would make Alexis more susceptible to his sensual suggestions.

He nodded his head as he strode over to the sizeable queen-size bed of the sleeping young woman. He gazed down at the woman that caught the eyes and attention of the original Rasmus.

He can surely understand _why_ the boss willed him into existence so he can take the woman for his harem. She's exquisite and magnificent beauty to behold, to say the least. A smooth and round, heart-shaped face with perfectly well-formed features. Nice, supple lips, smooth jawline, rosy cheeks, and a charming button nose. With her long, dark blond hair framed her face as if her face's a portrait to frame and memorialized

He magically dispels the covers that cover her figure and for him to **admire** the sleeping woman figure.

And did he **_INDEED_** take a moment to admire the young lady vigorous figure. She has a perfect hourglass figure that is slim and athletic, thin waist with wide hips, long legs, tight, yet, full bubble butt, and firm 34F tits made her an easy ten out of ten.

He gazed around the room, used his godly magic to change, and expanded the entire size and design of the room to fit his taste.

Soon the room turned from a simple young adult bedroom to a large, dark, and magnificent bedchamber.

He nodded his with a big grin on his face as he looked at young beauty. Not even looking behind him as he already detects another person entering the room. The person who's carrying another person in their arms.

Then the person spoke up to him in the recognizable,

familiar voice.

"I got the other women. Do I place her on the bed with the other lass?"

He didn't speak, he just simply nodded his head.

"Would you so kindly put her on the bed so I can inspect the goods. And dispels yourself afterward."

The warlord instructed the clone that he summoned to assist him in getting the other women that the main version has a desire to join in his harem.

"No prob', bro.'" The Clone reply in a dull tone as he walked toward the bed and gently places the woman next to the younger woman and immediately dispels himself afterward.

He didn't bat at a single eye to the disappearing clone. His full interest and attention were on the mature woman that his clone so graciously had grabbed for him while he sneaks into young Alexis's room.

Fonda Fontaine was the sleeping mature woman's name. She, too, is a great beauty to behold yet hold a different kind of beauty, which nicely contrasts the youthful charm and beauty of Alexis. More mature, caring and motherly than Alexis with a slim and athletic yet very well-developed and incredibly curvaceous hourglass figure; a pair of substantial 36F breasts and a small waist with wide hips and thick thighs and amazing thick buttock that was a perfect mixture of firm muscle and juicy fat.

Both of them were breathtaking and overwhelming beauty. And both of the females soon will be his after he makes a few modifications in their mind, body, and soul.

Reaching out with four pairs of glowing ethereal hands, Rasmus grab hold of their mind and soul. The mind and soul were the strongest but, at the same time, most fragile of human anatomy. He knew this because he had been experimenting with the soul and mind of his 'volunteer' whom so ever _helpful_ and _accommodating_ for his dangerous and somewhat dangerous experiment. And he also knew that the human mind and soul are very malleable. Alexis and Fonda's mind was no different from others, and it's all but defenseless against his subtle manipulations.

He can change **absolutely** anything about them. He can make them complete sociopaths with no empathy or love for others.

He can turn the two into a pair of sleeper agents for him to use to gather information around the academy and gather future concubine for his harem. But in the end, the clone made only changes a couple things before pulling his hands back.

He uses his mage-sight to make sure modifications and adjustments that he made are in place and operating correctly. The clone of Rasmus finally lifts his armored hand and snaps his fingers, even as he stood in front of an enormous bed.

Slowly, Ms. Fontaine and Rhodes begin to wake up, their eyes fluttering open (and showing him their distinctive eyes colors, Hazel – Alexis, and Grey – Fonda). Both of them catching sight of his vast, towering form standing before them.

The clone simply just grin in a feral and savage manner, his dark arresting eyes piercing their widened eyes.

This...This was going to be so... ** _delightful_**.

* * *

Alexis's first instinct is to scream, which she nearly did, but she catches herself in time when she realizes just who's intruding in her room.

A flush spread across the young woman's face at the sight of him staring at her half-naked risqué attire. A wide grin spread shamelessly across his rough and mature visage. A deep shudder runs through her form, and Alexis could feel her heart skip a beat. Her womanhood almost moistens up by being near his powerful and formidable presence. She had to bite back a whimper from her mouth. Even she speaks with a quiver in her tone of voice.

"D-Daddy/Papa-san" Another more mature but a nevertheless soft womanly voice spoke in simultaneously with Alexis.

The tall, well-built, and hairy conqueror-hero bobs his head in acknowledgment and had a faint fatherly smile on his lips.

"Come to daddy, my sweet gorgeous daughters."

Alexis, along with Fonda flush red...they follow the gentle but firm command of their great and magnificent father. They could never say no to him, in fact, the thought of disobeying him was something that their mind cannot comprehend it at all. His words were utterly right, never wrong, and only right in their mind.

Daddy could very well tell them to jump. They do not ask how high or how long, only jump until he was content.

Now, kneeling before him in nothing but the sleeping attire that left little to the imagination, both of them blush deeply. Yet, they didn't cover their alluring feminine physique or their firm buxom chest.

He gazed at them for a long moment. Before he utters out one single word, with all of the authority and dominance in his voice.

"Strip"

Alexis and Fonda did as they were told. They took hold of their risqué negligee and pull it off of their curvy figure. Showing him their beautiful form and how well-endowed their chest and buttocks. Their dominating daddy who was watching them with blazing eyes and a domineering smile on his lips. The sight of two beautiful and gorgeous women who look at her with reverence and love for him taking off their attire under his commands was very pleasing.

Soon, Alexis and Fonda were laid bare before him, and his eyes greedily drank in their nude form, except for their panty-clad pussies. Both of them have the classic hourglass figure that most women would kill their entire family to even have a little piece of their 'golden' figure. Both of them share the same physical characteristics of having big, jiggly breasts, slim waist and flared hips, big and tight ass, and a pair of long shapely legs. Alexis's breasts are around - 34F and Fonda - 36F. Alexis nipples are light and pink with small, coin-sized areolas, while Fonda nipples are dark and brown, with big, quarter-sized areolas.

Both the mature and young beauties had a-rockin' sexy body, and (Clone) Rasmus loomed over them and invade their personal space. He places his large, powerful hands on each of their shoulders as he looked into the eyes of the two babes. He was in control, and both of them knew that he was in **CONTROL** of the entire situation. Both of them were utterly subservient to the towering demodragon hunk, who was their 'daddy/papa.' Who held a strong, intense, commanding presence that brings the inner women out of their mind and soul.

The two beauties want to say something, but with one single sharp look in his glowing penetrating eyes, cow them into total silence and obedience. They keep their mouth shut of words, shivering from his oppressive presence and the warm but burning heat of his large rough hands. Slowly, (Clone) Rasmus moved those hands up and down their shoulders to their wide child-bearing hips and on the body. He stopped at their chest and ran his rugged palms over the side of their breasts for a moment, cupping the juicy melons in his hands and squeezing them slightly. Alexis and Fonda gasped out, but his hands moved away from them, and he stepped back and grab hold of his dragonkin belt.

He looked at them with a deep stare and spoke to them in a mighty and booming baritone voice.

"Daddy has an extraordinary gift for your little princess today. A marvelous gift that most mortal mind would shudder to just gaze upon."

With that said and done. The older man pulled off his belts and toss it to the side and drop down his breeches, showing off his long, hairy, and reasonably muscular legs.

They didn't pay attention to his legs, but what was in the middle of his thick, hairy thighs. Both of their eyes zoom on their 'daddy' bitchbreaking tool and shudder in lust and delight at the sight. Their panties started to dampen and soon soak as their cunts leaked out its juices as water would leak out of a dripping faucet. He could smell the sharp, pungent smell coming from their liquid, he let invade his senses so he can use it as _encouragement_ for later.

Their daddy had the biggest, longest, fattest, thickest, manliest cock in the entire world quickly. Ridiculously long with thick, bulging veins running down its sides. It was capped off with fist-sized mushroom head that was dripping out thick precum out of it slit. A pair of large, heavy, hairy balls, both of them were slightly bigger than their fists, hung low from the base of (Clone) Rasmus impressive tool that makes a horse and bull look micro in size and girth. As Fonda and Alexis took in the full glory of his magnificent slutmaker, they **came** ; **_hard_**. The turret juices came out in a jet-like stream, the force of which ruined their panties so severely that it was now no more than a soaked piece of soaked cloth that barely hung off of their juicy, fat asses.

The most shocking thing about his magnificent, beautiful, impressive matchmaker/pussy destroyer. It was still **_soft_** and still was marginally bigger and thicker than their forearm.

His lips spread into a wide leering grin as he enjoys the **explosive** reaction of his two' daughters'. He eyed them for a moment, before he said in a 'fatherly' tone, "Come, my daughter. Show daddy's tool the love and affection you have for me." Giving his cock a quick plump accentuate his point that made them gulp and licked their supple lips in sheer anticipation and desire.

As Fonda and Alexis were about to open her mouth to say something. His light, gentle, and friendly tone abruptly change into a dark, guttural, and authoritative.

"Get right over here, you two. Right **NOW** ," the Dragonborn growled out the order that told them not to speak right now but to obey him right at this moment. And they shudder in pure delight as they made their way over to their tall, handsome and handsome daddy thick but flaccid cock. Their fat juicy ass sway side to side, bumping their hips against each other as their eyes were on his immense cock with their mouth drooling in hunger. Soon, they were right in front of his cock and their nostrils flares as their nose, and their throat was flooded with his thick, mesmerizing, aphrodisiac musk. His smell was beastly and raw...yet they instantly fell in love with the manly musk of their powerful 'Daddy.'

Each of them grasped hold with both hands of his soft but heavy vein-riddled cock and was amazed how hot and warm his cock against their small, dainty little hand. They soon realized that even when using both of their hands, they couldn't fully wrap around the girth of his still soft dick.

"Alright. Make daddy cock hard. Make sure that you give it the proper amount of respect and worship," His deep and husky voice spoke that reverberated across their entire body. It made them have a minor orgasm from the sound of his voice.

"Yes, Daddy/Papa-san" They spoke at the same time as they softly stroke the lengthy, beefy cock with their soft hands feeling the rough and rugged texture of his hot dickskin. As they lean forward and give this cock a lover-esque kiss to show how much they're in love with their daddy's cock. Their tongues slipped out of their own mouth, lick and slobbered all over his cock with slavish lust, and practically made love with his cock by their mouth and alone. They left one hand on his cock, and the other went to his heavy virile ballsack that had a few pubic hairs.

Alexis dragged her lips and tongue on her side of cock and made her way down to (Clone) Rasmus's tip where it leaking out copious amounts of white, syrupy precum. She moaned out lustfully as her hazel eyes rolled into the back of her eyelids. It was so godly _good_ against her taste buds that it made her crave more of his precum and monopolized his precum to herself.

However, she wasn't selfish enough to hog this delicious precum for herself. As she looked at her teacher/older sister and looked into her eyes that were more potent than words.

 _Taste daddy precum~ It tastes so_ ** _good_** _, sis. You need to have a taste right now~!_

That was her eyes said to the mature beauty, and Fonda had no reason to say no to her student/'little sister' advice on tasting 'daddy' precum. As she made her way over to the thick, fist-sized cocktip and get a taste of his precum.

The moment she tastes his precum. She got the near-same reaction of her younger 'sister' as her body shudder in full pleasure, and her grey eyes rolled deep into her eyelids.

Thanks to their whorish worship of his cock and balls. His cock growing it to its full erect glory in mere minutes of their worshipful mouth and tongue. Both of them gasped in amazement as they look at the hard cock with awe, lust, love, and desire in their eyes. His cock had a slight curve bent and seem to have a powerful aura of virility around it that mesmerized them.

"Good work. Thanks to your worship, my cock is now erect and hard. How about you two use your fat tits to please daddy's cock for me."

They nodded their head at his suggestions. Due to the height difference between him and them. They have to kneel upwards so they sizeable tits could sandwich the 20in long, veiny beefy cock giving him a double paizuri with their soft, perky, and firm tits.

They marveled at the sight of Rasmus's fully erect masculine pole. They slide their fat, busty tits across the veiny side of his rugged, thick manly log. Both of them could help themselves but had a series of mini-orgasms that further wet their already soaked panties.

He smirked with a great deal of pride and satisfaction with the demodragon race and scion of Clan Shadewalker of the Netherrealm. Their explosive reaction and the female pheromones that they're secreting out were arousing the dark primal beast within him. How it **burns** with a ravenous hunger to conquered and subjugated the two pretty sluts who are pleasing his imposing cock with their fat, massive melons.

However, the beast wants **more** pleasure from the whores. And he too desires more joy from them as his eyes glow with mystical powers.

 _'Well, that's enough worship for one day,'_ Rasmus thought to himself, _'let's get to the main event.'_

Then, with his great, nigh god-like powers, he **_doubled_** his cock. Alexis and Fonda's eyes widen as the second cock grows on top of the original one and how it increases the magical aura of his overwhelming virility and sexuality. How it made the presence grow even more formidable and magnificent to the senses of his two degenerate daughter-slutwhores.

"Open your mouths," The demonic male growled darky, and without a second passing by. They opened their mouths and swallowed the bulbous tip of their 'daddy' cock with their cheeks bulge obscenely, and their jaws nearly get dislocated.

But that didn't stop them at all. Alexis and Fonda's eyes were burned with lustful determination. As they took inch after inch of his shaft until their throat were bulging from the large, thick, veiny pole. Soon, each of them had half of his cock inside their mouth, causing their swan-esque necks to bulge out. Their eyes watered up with involuntary tears streaming down their cheeks. Their mind was telling them to get the bulky item out of their mouth and throat.

They ignored the voice and forced themselves to suck his long, girthy cock with whorish desire and the few remaining inches of his cock. They use their buxom tits to cover the rest and, at the same time, to please him.

" ** _Hulgk...Hulgk...Hulgk…_** "

"What a good slutty pair of cocksuckers daughters that I have!"

They felt their pussy moisten up at their large, handsome daddy's praise. Even it had a degrading undertone to it. They don't care about it as it was very accurate that they were nothing but craven cocksucking slut-daughters, and they couldn't be happier about it.

"Gagkh~! Gagkh~! Gagkh~!

"Hell fucking yes, both of your throats is so fuckin' good for my big, fat cock! Take you silly little cunts! **_Take it_**!"

Their chest heaves, bouncing back and forth as they obey their big, domineering, and tremendously well-hung alpha male daddy's. A shit ton of drools were running down their mouth and onto their swaying tits. As they dropped their melons and deep-throating this hulking slab of cockmeat into their tight, wet, slutty mouth, and hitting the bottom of their starving stomach. The sheer amount of their thick salivas were hanging on their slim jaw and running their fat, jiggling, sweaty tits. As their daddies were using their tight throat as his personal onaholes for his two massive, strong, thick, and long cocks without a single concern about their health or their need for air. Alexis and Fonda never felt more **_alive_** , more fulfilled of being their daddy's little submissive sluts-daughters.

Especially for the likes of Alexis, who now had a starling epiphany in her soul. How she realized that she doesn't need the like of Jaden to be her lover at all. How she knew what kind of _boy_ that Jaden truly is right now, how he is nothing but an utterly pathetic excuse of a little boy with his beta male nature. His disgustingly **_tiny_** boy dick and his watery piss-like cum, and how he doesn't even know how to treat women like her.

Well luckily for her daddy's who is asserting his forceful alpha male dominance by taking the place of her heart and _conquering_ all of her love and lust away from that weak beta-male bitch.

How she can now _worship_ the paragon of manhood and true dominant alpha male big, burly, magnificent bitchbreaker of a cock. How she can spend the rest of her life as his slut of a needy _daughter_ with her fellow slut-sisters.

Alexis orgasm messily along with Fonda following behind as they squirt out a large puddle of their juices onto the soft sheets of the bed. As their loud cries of pleasure send vibrations up, Rasmus two thick shafts.

And due to the _pleasurable_ vibrations of the two slut-daughters. Dragonman twin-cocks cum a river of white, hot, creamy cum into their mouth, and both of two slutty women tried their best to swallow every last drop. Still, more than of it is exploding out of their mouths and noses, making a complete mess of their face and tits as he pulls out his strong massive veiny twin-cocks still fully hard and cover with their saliva and his thick cum which even connect to their lips and the tip of his burly cocktips.

Breathing rather raggedly, Alexis Rhodes and Fonda Fontaine stare up to their daddy's with glazed, dazed yet lustful and faithful eyes. Both of them eagerly waits for his next action as they rubbed their toned yet thick thighs together in sheer anticipation and needs.

However, when it comes, it's not a verbal one. Instead, Rasmus uses his magic powers to lift Alexis up to the sky, and put her the tip of his first cock and removed the panties. Which he places in the collection of his conquest panties.

While he sends a particular look in his strong piercing miscolored eyes at the gorgeous mature woman. Fonda's inherently understood his commands as she resumes the Doggystyle with her fat ass, and her panties still cover her womanhood, which he removed with a snap of his fingers. The panties were also gone to the same place. Showing him her wet twat and her thick but well-trimmed bush that sat atop her coral-colored labia like a crown. He walked over to the mature woman and aim his second cock into her cunt and lowering the young beauty downward into his first cock as he enters both of them in slow and casual pace, making sure that they will all of his cock resizing and reforming the inside of them.

The two woman let out a low guttural moan of pleasure, as both of them felt the stretching sensations of their walls being widened to the near-uncomfortable degree of their daddy's **ENORMOUS** cock into _deep_ into them. And how it basically pillaging and conquering their wet, tight, and tremendously hypersensitive pussy-walls. And how they cum so powerfully despite him not doing anything but inserting **all** of his fat, strong, magnificent twin-cocks into them.

Soon, he got all 20 inches of his twin-cocks inside them and made bump into their thin, toned stomach. And (Clone) Rasmus proceed to fuck them with relentless force or mercy in his heart, only to satisfy his impure, barbaric desire to brutalized their sensitive pussy and mind-break them at the same time.

Fonda clawed the sheets and her back arches like the dirty, sex-starved slut that she is as she lets a collection of wanton moans and squeals out of her soft pink lips and her tits bounce up and down once more with the power of his strong, forceful massive thrusts. How long she had a big dick inside? Far too long in her sex-addled mind. Daddy cock were so big and thick inside of her, and it took all of her willpower to not lose her mind from the explosive orgasms. And even that is becoming a losing cause, as her daddy's massive schlong were hitting her G-spots with the sharp accuracy of a master archer combine that with the pure blunt force of a Warhammer with orgasms after orgasms wracks her buxom and curvaceous body and _shatteringly_ all of her remaining mind and sanity at the same time.

Alexis herself is feeling the same **amazing** **pleasure** of her teacher and 'sister.' Her big, strong, hairy daddies are holding her into full standing nelson position with her long, toned legs behind her head as her pussy were being utterly wrecked by daddy's fat dick and making her orgasms after orgasms with casual ease. She felt her pussy muscles were spasming all around his delicious club of a cock, and her G-spots were being battered with no mercy insight. The entrance of her womb were being brutalized until it lets the cocktip enter the room and pillaging wet fertile lands that were her cervix and womb. As her entire poor little mind is going through a mind-breaking phrase as strong explosive orgasms after strong explosive orgasms were wrecking her hypersensitive young, athletic, curvaceous, and voluptuous figure.

The Demodragon Dovahkiin himself is displaying nothing but _complete_ confidence and utter control of the two slutty whores who he's fucking into an irreparable state. That left them unable to even coherently speak anymore, only grunting and moaning lasciviously with no shame or embarrassment like the pair of sluts that he had turned with his massive, fat cock.

And he is going to put them in an even more irreparable and frankly **corrupt** state of mind and body. As he filled his thick, hyper-fertile seed with powerful demoniacal body modification that will change them from human to his pair of succubi sluts as he keeps on _fucking_ his two moanings, whorish 'daughters' with his big, strong, fat twin-cocks.

Eventually, he's nibbling on Alexis's ear, and Rasmus felt another orgasm from Alexis and Fonda when speaks in his powerful and commanding baritone voice.

"Getting close. Gonna cum soon. Figure that I'll cum inside both of you and make you into my two slutty, daughters. And in the meantime, turn both of your into my horny, submissive succubi slaves just for kicks and giggles, you're not going to be human anymore but my succubi-slaves for the rest of your natural life."

Alexis and Fonda's hearts skip a beat yet again. Then it pounds rapidly as they took the news of the fact that their daddy is going to put both of them into eternal damnation and perverted their soul for his wicked, lustful desire. It's a bit of a double whammy, learning of their daddy's intention of turning them into his succubi, but how he's going to make them his slaves at the same time for his dark, wicked, lustful desires. Another strong, explosive orgasm ripples through the slutty duo at the new, as their perverse, slutty, kinky, and sinful nature is utterly exposed by their treacherous body.

The Cambion-Dovahkiin lets out a deep, dark, booming laugh at their visceral reaction at their imminent damnation and succubization. A moment later, he let out booming, draconic esque roar out of his mouth and came a river of thick, hot, white, sticky seed is pumping into them again. This time, however, he didn't pull out as he fills every last inch of Alexis and Fonda's womb with his thick, virile, and viscous cum. Their pussy walls milk his powerful cock for every drop, and it's the most glorious cream-filling that they are ever gotten from anyone. Both of slutty women moan shamelessly, even as Rasmus pulled his cock out of their still-cumming and cum-stuffed cunts and gently place Alexis next to Fonda.

He looked at the duo with a smug, dark smile that was brimming with pride and superiority as he waited for his demonic enchanted, body-altering cum to do it work.

He watched on as his seed made it work, disappearing inside them and making it work on their body and soul. A pink glow were emitted from their body which causes the two busty women to moan loudly and lewdly as they floated into the air where their Damnation and Succubization Metamorphosis were started to begin their demonic ascension from being pair of mortal but still beautiful human to being his otherworldly and supernaturally beautiful succubi's.

He watched on with penetrating gaze, watches as their entire body were restructuring and altered by his body alteration cum. How their well-developed and curvaceous body, becoming even more well-developed and curvaceous up-to-eleven; how he could see their tits become a supplier and firmer and swole up until they look like a pair of over-inflated beach balls with their areolas widen considerably; Fonda 36F tits jumped into pair of 48JJ tits that stay high and firm on her chest, along with Alexis 34F jumped up to pair of 42HH. Their waistline becoming waspish and model-esque and their child-bearing hips becoming wider and shapelier, and their long legs becoming thicker and shapelier with large, juicy-looking thighs. A pair of short, curved horns grow on their head, a tail that extends down from the base of their back. Their tail is long, thin, and ends with a heart-shaped tip. A pair of large, demonic, bat-esque wings formed behind their back before they disappeared with bright sparkle of pink magical energies. And finally, an incredibly beautiful, intricate brand were forming in their crotch, which looks like the imperial dragon emblem, a brand of ownership of the demonic Dovahkiin. Conqueror of Power and Sex and Domination.

The bright pink glow gradually disappeared from their new form and that they're started to float down until they were kneeling on the soaked, dirty sheets with their eyes closed. The towering warlord-mage look at them with appraisal in his eyes, analyzing each of their changes that come from their Damnation/Succubization Metamorphosis and the powerful being smiled with great pride that swole deep into his chest.

They were utterly perfect and flawless in every single imaginable. And now, he's going to do a test drive with their new form.

"Awaken my succubi-daughters. Open thy eyes so I can test out the new limitation of my sluts" His very deep, guttural and booming baritone voice uttered out with a subtle reverberating echo, which with **pure power** and **authority** carrying underneath it words.

The newly created succubus open their eyes, showing their bright, intricate, and glowing heart-shaped pupils. Full of _depraved_ love, burning lust and desire, ravenous hunger, and fanatical worship toward their creator and 'daddy.'

"We're in your command, daddy~."

He chuckles darkly as he looked at the newly created succubi's with pride in his two hearts. As he used his near-bottomless pool of magicka to summon a legion of clones that was nude the day they were born showing of their tall, broad-shouldered, and powerful physique and their long big 20-inch cock that was already leaking out copious amounts of precum and look ready to fuck the two succubi's sluts that was his _'daughters.'_

All of the legions of the clones have a massive, wolfish grin on their rugged, mature handsome visage and all of their eyes with hunger and the intent to utterly _dominated_ the two whores into the fucked-silly state.

"Get ready sluts. We're going to fuck the living shit out of you."

Alexis and Fonda shuddered anticipation and lust. Those words filled them with nothing but lust. 

* * *

_**Timeskip...One month**_

Due to the time dilation field that was around the entire room. An entire month had passed inside the room where a group of hyper-hung and uber-masculine were fucking two women into stupor state. Sounds of flesh slapping flesh and loud cries of pleasure from two bitches-in-heat. The original clone of Rasmus considers them nothing more than two wombs at this point, just something to bare his brood.

Smoking a cigarette, he watched the clones as they fucked-mess the two sluts that he conquered into being his sluts for life. He, of course, fucked them for a couple of rounds until he pulled himself out of the orgy and only watch them for the rest as he is already done what the original Rasmus had an order of them.

His unnatural eyes gaze at the two with dark and lustful pride in his heart. He smirked as Alexis and Fonda were getting Dp-ing as their pussies were red from being over-fucked, and their assholes were most likely at this point to be gaping (though they were soon will return to their tight state thanks to their new physiology). That is not the only part that was being fucked. The clones were using **_all_** of their body to satisfy their needs, from using their thick thighs to give themselves thighjob, to using their hands for a handjob, to their tits giving titjobs, to their armpits giving armpit-jobs, and not even their hair were safe from giving a hairjob.

The tall and powerful demodragon conqueror-king had no limit on how to please himself, the original Rasmus remembered fondly how he did his first hair/armpit job with the group of high-class whores that took his first time and how came to understand that he is _really_ gifted in sex and that he been _blessed_ by some long-dead deity of combat, sex, and fertility that was more powerful and older than Dibella. He didn't realize that he was blessed by the deity with its powers until after his ascension of his Demon/Dragon Lordship, and one of the high priestesses of the aforementioned deity told him otherwise.

The blessing grants him innate sexual skills and to be empowered by sex. The more sex has, the more power he has. Combined with the blessing of Dibella, Mara, and Mephala who was already his pair of sexy godly slave almost made him a true sex god at this point, but he was still the (half) man though still the very powerful man who has enough power to warp the world around him to his desires.

He shook his head as he looked back at Alexis Rhodes and Fonda Fontaine, who looked less like a women's by the second, and more of used-up rag.

He smiled maliciously as he watches on the two sluts getting fucked and creampied. He hopes that the original (who was getting mental feedback on this) was pleased with his work...

* * *

And...done. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. My mind has been on many things lately that I've been neglecting to write new chapters for **The Dragonborn and His Multiverse Conquest**. Anyway please, follow and fav this story for me and join my discord server, which is on my HF/A03 page. Also, I've help from my good friend and co-writer, Writing and Men, who is the author of Beast Casanova, which I co-write.

Thank you, and have a nice holiday from Sandkings321 and Writing and Men.

 _Signed Sandkings321_


	5. Mai & Tea and Fem Yugi Joey

**The Dragonborn and His Multiverse Conquest (Skyrim/X-Over)**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMERS**

 **I don't own the following books, movies, games, cartoons, etc. As they belong to their individual owners.**

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

Emperor Rasmus Shadewalker, the First of His Name, the Last Dragonborn, and the Champion of Nirn, is a hugely ambitious and highly intelligent man with an insatiable thirst for conquest and an urge to expand his power. Therefore, he uses his vast and mighty powers to travel to other universes in order to sate his thirst for conquest and domination. And on the sidelines, he takes the bountiful women in these worlds and adds them to his vast harem.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SUMMARY**

Part Three of, The Dragon Conquered Duelist Sluts. Yugi and Joey are dating Tea and Mai respectively. But one day they see their girlfriends with a strange foreigner. They decide to follow the trio, and what they see is their girlfriends being utter sluts for a man who was superior to them in every single way.

Force to acknowledge the hard and simple truth of their inferiority and their new place as fuckwhores for the man who stole their girlfriend and their identities as men.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THEME**

Multi-Cock, Maledom, Moresome, Rough Sex, Fucked Silly, Big Cock/Body Worship, Powerplay, NTR, Cheating, Cuckoldry, Small Penis Humilation, Harem, Bimbofication, Multi-Cock, Big Tits, Big Ass, Sexual Slavery

* * *

 **PART THREE OF THE DRAGON CONQUERED DUELIST SLUTS**

 **Chapter Five - The Conquest Of Mai Valentine and Tea Gardner and Yugi's Muto and Joey Wheeler**

* * *

" _Excuse ma'am? Are you Mai Valentine and Tea Gardner?"_

" _Yes I'm Mai Valentine, and this is my friend, Tea Gardner. Can I ask who are you and what's your intention with us"_

" _Well Miss Valentine, Gardner-san. My name's Albwin Black and I likes to duel with two fine beauties in front of me."_

" _So...you want to duel with us? Why do you want to duel with us exactly?" questioned Tea._

" _I'll admit I do have other motives other than pass the time on playing card games. Mainly, that I am sort of a gambler man with a habit of making bets with people._

" _Bets? What kind of bet are you talking about?"_

" _The simplest of bets that I indulge once and while with people. Like for example ma'am; the Losers have to do whatever the Winner says."_

 _Both shared an uneasy glance with each other before Tea spoke up._

" _...I don't know about this, Black-san. I and Mai-chan barely know you and I don't it a good ide‒"_

" _How about this Gardner-san. I'll throw in this little thing in the pile for you and Mai-chan," Albwin said, cutting her off, as he placed a card on the table. Tea then picked up the card and opened so they both could look at its contents. What they saw made them go immediately wide-eyed._

" _Is this the.."_

" _Whoa...That's a lot of…"_

" _I'm nothing but a noble but humble-hearted man with a lot of_ _ **friends**_ _in high places. Friends who can make your dream of being a professional dancer come true. And the amount of money I show for you Valentine-san, it pocket money for the likes of me._

 _So...do you two want to duel with and gain the wealth and connection with these people who can make all of your dreams come true by simply dueling and winning with me. Deal or no deal?"_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _...Alright. We'll take up your duel challenge. Where and what time do you want this to happen?"_

" _Meet me at this address in the card around 4:30PM in the weekends. This Is the place I am temporarily staying at until my own personal business here's finished._

" _Don't be late or the deal is off. See you two this Weekend, Miss Valentine and Gardner."_

" _...Is this a good idea to take on that man's challenge? Black-san seems so confident and assured of himself on this. What if he…"_

" _Don't worry your little head, Tea-chan. I've seen men like him in my time. Overly confident, without control, ego the size of Texas, thinking that they're top of the world due to their wealth and status in high places."_

" _I still have this funny feeling that we just made a deal and are now fighting with the Devil himself."_

" _That's loser talk, Tea-chan, just trust me on this. With my cunning mind and Aroma tactics and your skills. We'll be winners by the end of it. You getting your dream job of being a Professional dancer come true, and me, a little more richer than before._

" _Yeah...YEAH! We can beat him!"_

" _That the spirit. Now, let's get back on our shopping and enjoy the rest of the afternoon in peace."_

Unknown to the two gorgeous beauties...this will be the last moment of their time as faithful girlfriends and wholesome women toward their boyfriend...

* * *

 _ **Unknown Amount of Time Later...**_

It was an average, beautiful day in Domino City. The sun was shining, the citizens of Domino City were going on with their usual business and taking in the peaceful atmosphere without the usual threats from the supernatural card game duels or megalomaniac villains who so often caused chaos and mayhem.

It was just a nice and simple day in Domino City. Somewhere else in the city, two young men in their prime were wandering the city with no actual goal in mind, simply enjoying the peaceful day on this lovely weekend and hanging with each other.

Joey Wheeler and Yugi Muto were the names of those two men. They were making small talk, a simple topic that men of their age usually loved to talk about.

"So, Yugi. How's yer' girlfriend doing?" Asked Joey as he looked down at his shorter friend with a smirk on his face. "Ya done the 'dirty' with her yet~?"

Yugi's face exploded into a deep shade of red. "J-Joey-kun. D-Don't ask something like that out of the blue. We're in public!" Spoke Yugi's with a stutter and sputter in his words and voice as the shorter boy glanced at his taller friend who was chuckling at his comical reaction.

"Don't be' lik'e that Yugi bro," said Joey as he shuffled his hands in his pocket. "You and Tea ha've been dating for over four month straight and I was just wondering if'ya two' have done the _dirty_ _deed_ yet~" Teased Joey with a bold grin on his face

Yugi's face blushed hotly from his friend's teasing words and his stressing the words "Dirty Deed", the young man thinking hard about his friend's words.

Yugi's Muto and Tea Gardner had been dating for over four months ever since the departure of Dark Yugi, also known by his real name Atem, who had gone to the afterlife to be with his loved ones after their last duel with each other.

Two weeks after Atem's departure, Tea decided to confess her feelings toward him and afterwards both of them started dating - a pure, nice and wholesome love.

Yugi forced down the level of crimson in his face with great effort as he glanced at his best friend. "W-What about you and Mai-san? H-h-have you d-done it yet?" Shot back Yugi with a stutter in his words.

Joey's once smirking face quickly turned into a blushing mess.

"W-W-Well y-y-ya' see. Me and 'er…" Joey stuttered out as he wildly looked around the area to avoid seeing his friend's now smirking face.

"I guess that's a no then?" Teased Yugi with a smirk on his face as he pocketed his hands in his jeans' pocket.

A second moment later, Joey and Yugi both let out a mirthful chuckle out of their mouths.

"Ok, Yug'. You got me there bud'. But, seriously how are you and Tea doing?

"We're doing fine Joey-kun...at the moment." He mumbled out under his breath trying not to let his bud hear it.

Joey heard the last part of the sentence and just as he was about to ask Yugi what he meant by that, he noticed in his peripheral vision a curious sight.

"Hey Yug'. I think I see ya' girl...and mine as well with some strange dude'?" He said to his bud, as he directed Yugi to the sight of Tea Gardner and Mai Valentine.

Yugi followed his friend's eyes and he too saw his girlfriend and Mai-san who was sitting inside a coffee shop with a strange older man chatting with the man in a quite amicable if little odd way. They were both quite sexy, honestly, and seemed even more so paired with this mysterious man.

Tea Gardner was a young gorgeous woman in her late teens to early 20's with a slender and curvy hourglass figure, a pair of massive yet perky 32E tits, long toned legs, wide baby-making hips and a delectable bubble butt. Today, she was wearing a denim skirt that hugged her hips along with a jacket underneath which was a skintight green tube-top that strained against her gigantic endowment, and simple tennis shoes.

Mai Valentine was another gorgeous woman in her mid-to-late 20's with a similarly slender and curvy hourglass figure, a pair of firm yet massive 34E tits, long slender legs, wide baby-making hips and a delectable thick bubble butt. Her figure was a bit more mature and developed than Tea. She was wearing a purple off-shoulders cropped top that showed off her chest and hinted at a her deep cleavage, a greyish-black pencil mini skirt that tightly hugged her hips and clung to her full bubbly butt, and finished off with a pair of earthly-colored high-heeled gladiator shoes.

Both of the men looked on in confusement and shock at how overly friendly and affectionate their girlfriends were with the stranger, with Yugi and Joey's eyes especially widening at the sight of the man wrapping his arms around Tea and Mai shoulders and pulling them close to him. Neither Mai or Tea tried to stop it but rather snuggled up to him with a blissful smile on their faces.

"What the hell's that dude is doing to your and my gal' Yug'" asked the young man who still eyed the trio with a furious look in his eyes and a deep frown on his face. "And why are they letting that bastard do it in th' first place?"

"I don't know why they let this man touch them in this way Joey-kun," said Yugi to his fuming friend with a small frown on his face. "I think there might be something more than what we're seeing."

Before Joey could reply back to his friend Yug. He saw in the corner of his eye that all three of them were standing up and leaving the shop.

"Hey, Yug's. Tea and Mai and that guy's leaving the shop. We should' foll'w them and find out about what this man's up to with them and beat the living hell out of this dude Yug's!" Joey said to his shorter friend, and before Yugi could say anything to him he was being dragged by his taller and fitter friend forcing him to follow the tall, buff older guy and the girls who were holding each arm in a doting and affectionate manner.

Unknown to the two young men. Albwin Black or rather the final clone of Dragonborn Emperor of Nirn Rasmus Shadewalker was going to show them a sight that would forever burn into their soul along with changing their entire fate in more than one way...

* * *

 _ **Timeskip...Thirty Minutes**_

 _ **Current Location...Unknown**_

The first thing Yugi and Joey noticed, was of course, that they felt quite gruggy, with a head-splitting pain. The kind of strong, sharp and throbbing pain that comes from being roughly smacked on the head.

"Ohhhh...Son of a…" Joey murmured out with a harsh growl.

"Owwwww...My head." Whined Yugi with a whimper.

The duo tried to grab their heads to soothe the pain, only to find out that their hands were tied and bound behind their backs. This set off a red alarm in the two men's heads as their eyes snapped right open out of alarm. Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler looked behind to see a pair of handcuffs on their waists which connected to a steel pole behind them.

"I hope you slept well, Muto-Kun and Wheeler-Kun." A very deep and powerful yet soft and smooth baritone voice spoke in a calm and friendly tone.

" _Wha?_ What the fuck's goin' on he...re?"

"W-W-Who are you and where is Tea...chan?

Their eyes slowly glanced at the direction of the strong masculine voice and when they set their eyes on the owner of the voice, what they saw shocked them to their very cores.

The owner of the voice was sitting right in front of them on a wide and huge bed with a half-smile resting on his soft masculine lips. His huge, hairy and powerful frame was naked the day he was born showing off all of his strong, attractive and rippling muscles to them. The sight of him being naked didn't shock them. Rather it was the fact that this dude has a _**pair**_ of fat, long and veiny monstercocks attached to him and a pair of huge and heavy-looking fist-sized balls...And the aforementioned guy's cocks were being serviced by none other than their individual girlfriends, Mai Valentine and Tea Gardner.

Mai and Tea were naked the day they were born, their deliciously full yet toned and thicc heart-shaped asses rolling back and forth as the duo bobbed their heads in the towering and herculean man's lap. The girls were eagerly sucking on the man's twin-cocks with all of the glee and delight they could muster and with alacrity and skills that would have put most pornstars to shame with jealousy, with each spit-soaked pass of their lips drawing a nice, pulsing throb from the two long and hyper-massive twin-cocks wedged deeply into their esophaguses.

"Sorry for the rather unsightly sight that you two are looking at. These sluts couldn't wait for ya' two to wake up and I was in a giving mood with them today. So, I let these sluts service my cocks while I waited for ya' two sleepyhead to wake up so we could start my business with ya' two, chums." He stated it to them in an informal and casual manner. The Dovahkiin looked at the shocked, enraged in the case of Joey, and heartbroken looks on the faces of two young chained _boys_ with a faint smile that was brimming with light, mirthful amusement.

Yugi didn't say anything as he was simply too stunned and heartbroken at the sight of the love of his life committing infidelity right in front of him without care or concern how this broke his heart in a million pieces.

Joey on the other hand had a more explosive reaction regarding the sight in front of him as he snarled and struggled against the handcuff with so much rage and anger in him that it numbed him from the pain of his waist being slightly cut by the handcuff.

"WHAT THE FUCK' ARE YA' DOIN' TO MY GAL' YOU FUCKIN' SON OF A BASTARD?!" Shouted the eneraged Joey in a loud snarl, pure rage in his voice.

Rasmus didn't show much reaction toward this with the single exception of a raised brow and tilt of his head as he stare down at the young man who tried in vain to get to him and cause him bodily harm...not that he could as it was beyond this boy's power to cause any kind of physical harm other than on himself, broken by rapidly punching his powerful, steel-like skin.

"Wow...you really do have a foul mouth on ya'? And I thought I had a temper when I was ya' age." He idly scratched his beard as he switched his attention over to the other young more quieter boy. "Your friend on the other hand is quite silent and docile. As quiet as a mouse." Rasmus finished his sentences with a self-pleased and sardonic half-grin on his rugged, attractive face, punctuated by the schlurping sounds coming from his crotch.

Joey snarled at the sight of seeing this smug bastard grin. Oh how much he wanted nothing more to knock this son of a bastard's pearly whites out of his mouth, but not before he ripped off his members and stuffed them down his throat to choke on them!

"Bastard I'm goin' to kill you when I get out of these' handcuff!" snarled Joey who glowered at Rasmus with a murderous look in his eyes.

Rasmus looks at the young man who looks at him with pure rage and hatred with an impeccably calm, aloof and uncaring gaze. His big yet soft but smug grin never waver or flicker from his face.

"Oh, really now?" Rasmus asked with amusement in his deep, gruff and overbearing baritone as he stared down at the man with the girls still stuffing themselves over his long and thick twin cock. "Because I think that you're not going to get out of here anytime soon. Because you and this other young man's going to sit there while I fuck this slut that or rather was your girlfriend." He state out at them with a big, dark and sadistic grin on his face as he stood up from the bed with his twins-cock slip out of their mouth with a wet 'pop'.

"Girls. It's 'bout time to show these little _boys_ who you belong to now," Rasmus said to the slutty girls who looked initially disappointed before it changed abruptly into a look of glee in their eyes as their tight cunt were dripping with excitement.

Yugi's and Joey watch with widened eyes as they force to witness that their girlfriend is acting like a pair of horny little sluts toward him, not caring how this is breaking their heart. As they watch them stand up with their cooch dripping down their legs, and stand next to the massive, hulking mountain of testosterone and masculinity with an adoring look of longing and lust toward the masculine hunk.

Rasmus uses his mighty mystical strength to casually lift Tea and Mai in the air and aim their pussies down on his hard, throbbing cock. He lowered the two sluts down on his big, massive member and got about one-third of his cock deep inside them which caused the two to let out a loud guttural moan from their mouths as they squirted all over his member with few of the juices hitting Yugi's and Joey in the face with few entering their mouth.

Without a moment's hesitation he started to fuck the two sluts in fast and hard pace without using his arms, just using his magic too fuck them on his member as he rest his arms on his broad chest with a dark booming laugh.

" _ **Hahahahahaha**_...Take a good long look at these fuckin' sluts. Both of them are getting fuck by the likes of me and right front of you without a single care about you two total beta bitches. They long since stop caring about you, not even talking or looking at you two anymore. Face it. They belong to me _now_ " He cruelly insulted them with a malicious sneer on his face.

Yugi's felt tears down his cheeks as he indeed looked at his cheating ex-girlfriend's face. How he saw the look of pure euphoria and delight in them and that she didn't care about him anymore. He tried to look away, but he couldn't, that man wouldn't let him, he couldn't even close his eyes to blink.

Joey felt his heart breaking and his sorrow-empowered rage growing deep in his heart as Mai, his sexy, older girlfriend, cheated on him with the older man who was more well-endowed and manlier than him. His eyes trained on the ahegao look in his normally calm and stoic girlfriend. He wants nothing more than to close his eyes and wake up from this nightmare that he finds himself in and wake up with his girlfriend next to him.

Rasmus senses their despair and anguish and he smiles in dark and sadistic pride in his heart, and he wants to feel more despair and anguish out of sick and cruel sadism.

"Are ya' two wondering how it happened?," he said in a deep, booming voice that immediately caught the attention of the two heart-broken boys. "How I took them from you and remold them into the dirty little sluts you see now?" Said Rasmus with a leer and evil look on his eyes.

"It's fairly simple _boys_. I'd been dueling these sluts for over a month and half. I've made a wager with them. If they bet me I give them what they desire. But if they lose to me they've to obey every order and command from me until they win our wager. Unfortunately for you two, they lost, over, over, and over again until their body started to crave my cock." He told the two as he recounted the memories.

Oh how he love how the first time they lost with him and how they have no choice but to follow his orders, and how he coerce them into having sex with him and letting them experience nirvina with him.

"I've been fuckin' these sluts behind ya' back and you never notice how ya' gal' friend been canceling all of ya' dates with yer' two and the excuses~" He told them in a mocking sing-song tone.

That...explain many odd things about their girlfriend's odd behaviour. The cancel dates. The many excuses. The odd odor around them. And how their breath and lips taste like fish when they kiss, they suddenly felt ill at the last implication.

He chuckled darkly at the sight, as he slightly pumped his strong, muscular hips with his donkey-dick hitting the young women's cunts making their flat stomach bulge obscenely.

"From the little green' in ya' face. You are thinking all of the times th't these sluts been kissing ya' two with my cum still in their unclean mouths." Said the Dovahkiin with a mirthful yet cruel smirk before he spoke again. "Now that we got that out of the way. Time to begin the humiliation with' ya' two."

His eyes glowed with overwhelming power as he opened his mouth to shout in the ancient and powerful language of the Dovahzul.

" _ **FUS! VAAZ! LUV!**_ "

Joey and Yugi's eyes widened in shock and fear at seeing the wave of blue energy coming toward them and both of them closed their eyes thinking the man was going to end their pitiful lives after he stole their girlfriend.

Rather than feeling their lives end. They felt all of their clothes including their underwear rip from their frame leaving them nude they were born.

Total silence rings in the room as Rasmus stops using his magic to inspect the two young men packets...and Rasmus lets out a loud and thunderous laugh.

Mai, Tea, Yugi's, and Joey all look at the laughing tall, hairy and older muscular barbarian with different expressions on their face.

After he was done with his series of laughter which died down into a small chuckles.

"By the name of Divines. You cannot be this pathetic? I can't believe that you two have a pair of baby dicks that even my pinkie is bigger and thicker in compasion."

Yugi's and Joey's faces explode into deep shade of red as the man mocks their less than stellar manhood and how their adulterous ex-girlfriend takes a moment to look at their member before they burst out laughing at their member.

And what they said even made their heart stung with pain.

"Oh my god, Yugi's-chan. I can't believe that you're so fucking _tiny_. I'm so glad that this magnificent hunk got me before your tiny pecker got to me"

"You're truly a pathetic excuse of a man, nothing but a little baby with your little, baby penis. I'm glad that I dodge a bullet with you and this sex god and his **big, fat cock** pound and remold my tight little cunt. You're nothing to me."

Joey and Yugi's eyes teared up as they listened to the love of their lives mocked and jeered at them, with sneer on their face and made a mocking sign of their tiny penis.

And to their dying shame their penis started to get hard and oozing out cum from the degrading feeling of being jeered and mocked.

"Goddamn sons. You enjoying my sluts mocking ya' two? Damn what pair of pathetic faggots that you two are." He jeered at them with sneer and small laugh as he gone back to fucking his sluts completely irgoing the two whimpering bitch who only can look on and their mircopenis cumming their platry cum on the floor.

One hour and thirty minutes and countless orgasms later had passed on, and Rasmus let out a deep, draconic roar as his lengthy, thick cock cummed inside the two sluts with his hot, burning, demodragon cum jammed pack the entire womb room and utterly drowning the sluts ovulating eggs. Mai and Teas lets out a lustful, guttural moan out of their mouth as they felt thier hypermasculine stud utterly cumming inside them his seed rape, pillage and pluder their eggs with his legion of hyper-virile seminal jizz. How they felt pure glee at the thought of being impregnated by this strong and magnificent alpha male superior seed that was conquering their eggs with the purest intention of breeding them.

The two young men lets a choked moan as their tiny clit-penis squirt out pitiful of their thin jizz on the floor as tears of sorrow and pleasure run down their chin as sob and hiccup from the man cumming inside their ex-girlfriend as if they were nothing more than cum deposits for him to dump his cum in them.

His two cocks stop filling the inseminated women whose stomachs were stuffed full of his jizz until they look like they were six-month pregnant with quadruplets.

"Damn...that felt good," Rasmus huffed out with a small smile as he took the two exhausted slutswhore off his cocks and laid them on the bed. "Thanks girls, you made me proud. Take a break and rest up."

Both of them murmured out their thanks as they pass out on the bed with sleepy smile on their face as they rest their hand on their cumflated stomach and their legs spread nice and wide with their red, bruised, and gaping pussys oozing out thick, copious cum unto the sheets.

Rasmus briefly looks at them before he turns his gaze on the two quiet, broken boys with a smirk. "Well, oh well...it's just me and you two now. I'm going to have fun with you two faggot."

"W-What are you g-g-going to do to us," Yugi asked the towering musclebound black-haired man who long, fat, muscular cocks aim mencacing in their direction.

"What am I going to do with ya' two fags?" He swayed his hips letting his messy cocks dickslap the two in the face. "That's simple. I'm going to turn ya' two to me' first faggot-bitches. Consider it a great honor." Chimed Rasmus as he stepped back as he opened his mouth nice and wide and to shout another of his self-made thu'um.

" _ **FUS! HO! CUNTA!**_ " The powerful Half-Daedric Dragonborn shouted out, rippling the very fabric of reality to bend to it to his strong and indomitable will.

The effects of his self-made thu'um were instant and suddenly just like his previous thu'um. Neither Joey or Yugi couldn't react or realize what's happening right now. All they could feel is a hot sensation all over their bodies. The entirity of their mind, body and soul is going through a very deep, internal and external change from that of pair of beta bitch-boys into a pair of dumb, busty, phat-assed, thicc-lipped, bimbo bitches. They went from being He's into She's!

Looking at their new transforms, Joey and Yugi were starting to hyperventilate at the shocking and sudden transformation.

Yugi's short, spiky blonde-purple hair now flowed down all the way down to her ass, shining with golden hue and mystical purple. Her chest had expanded, and now she is sporting into a pair of double H cup size tits with pink coin-sized nipples, and a round, perky, phat ass. Yugi's had alway been a short young man who was mistaken to be middle schooler and now she is a beautiful shortstack of a woman, her legs are shapely and thick, one that could wrap around a strong, muscular and masculine body.

Joey's dark, blonde hair now flowed down all of the way to her ass, and how it brightened into pure gold blonde with a bright golden hue. Her chest had jumped and expanded, and now she is sporting a pair of double I cup size tits with dark-brown, coin-sized nipples, and a massive, round and perky phat ass. Joey been a tall young man with toned muscular build, but now all of her muscle were change and shaped into glamous fuck muscles with a pair of long, thick and shapely legs that was made to wrap around powerful, masculine frame and push them deep in her cunny.

Rasmus gaze at his work with a pleased look and smile oozing with pride and self-contentment.

"You got a tight little pussy on ya don'tcha?" He took a deep smell and signed with contentment. "It stinks. _Nice and good_ " He said with a predatory purr as he reached out with his muscular arm and grabbed Joey and Yugi, using his magic to unlock the cuff and quickly set them on the bed with their ex-girlfriend sluts.

Joey and Yugi were on top of each other with Joey on the bottom and Yugi on top. Their pussy were shivering and dripping with desire and lust at the overwhelming force and dominance of the strong and powerful dragonborn who ooze total power and domination.

"You two are going to be the first of the faggots in my harem. Now I want you to do one thing, and that is to... **REJOICED AND GET FUCKED!** " The dovahkiin lets out a deep, primal _**roar**_ as he stabs both of his meaty cocks deep into them in one thrust.

"OH MY FUCKED!" Screamed the two bimbo bitches who squirted from the forceful penetration which shredded their hymens in one shot. The dominant and aggressive fucking they were expereicing had knock all of their wits to the side in favor for rough and mindless fucking as Rasmus slammed his powerful slutbreaker members so deep in them that it move the guts to the side to made room for the inhuman deep fucking of the century.

 _ **Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!**_

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! oOh fuck!"

 _ **Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!**_ _**Clap!**_

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _O~H!_ "

 _ **Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!**_ _**Clap!**_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck FUCK!

 _ **Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!**_ _**Clap!**_

"I cumin', cummin', cummin' SO FUCKING HARD!

 _ **Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!**_ _**Clap!**_

The two bimbo whores moan and curse out as endless strings of animalistic grunts and cries come out of their juicy-thicc pink lips as their eyes lolled back to their skulls as they orgasm after orgasm from the pillar of supreme man meat that was brutalizing the inside of their cunts with no mercy at all. Forcing the two bimbo-sluts to orgasms mindlessly and endlessly until they lose their mind in the endless and bottomless ocean of overwhelming pleasure.

Rasmus growled out as he use his magical powers to manipulate the inside of their cunts and pressing all of the G-spots, along with using very low level of lightning magic to stilmuated all of the nerves inside their pussys walls to make them extra sensetive to his brutal, dominating pound-fuck that wreck them down in under.

Eventually enough for the mind-broken bimbo, he's toying with one of their g-spots as Joey and Yugi's is experiencing yet another orgasm, when Rasmus says it in a deep, gruff, and domineering voice that exuded all of his strength, power, and authority in it.

"I'm getting real close soon. I think I'm going to cum inside ya' two faggots and give ya some babies. Just like ya slut ex-girlfriends. Because I am **not** going to take it out, but put it nice and deep inside ya' BECOME MY FUCKING BABY FACTORY FOR LIFE, YU-Chan!, JENNY-CHAN!"

As he pressed deep inside them and out came a thick torrential river of cum that instantaneously filled and drowned their entire pussy with his hot, white, virile cum that begun the rape, pillage, and plundering of their holy fertile lands. Just like he had promise to them he didn't pull out his cocks out of their utterly fucked and spasming cunts as the pussy walls milk up every single drop of the thick, life-making milk.

And it was by far the most amazing feeling that the two bimbo had ever felt as they moan loudly and wantonly for him and their now awaken fellow concubine who stare at them while fingering at the awe-inspiring sight of their gorgeous and studly master dominating their ex-boyfriend turn bimbo sex slave, even as he pull out his cocks out of their gaping, cum-stuffed cunt still erect and hard to fuck all of them into a stupdor for the rest of the day.

He gazes around to his newest edition of his harem of concubines with small dark chuckles as he slicked his long, thick and unkempt manly black mane.

"Get ready. Because I am far from being done and over with ya sluts."

All of them shiver at the gruff words that the demonic sex god who aura of domination made them felt meek and submissive to the tall, dark and ruggedly handsome alpha male hunk…

"Yes my Master"

* * *

The Clone of Rasmus smile as he watch the the young woman by the name of Tea who now sporting double L cup tits and bimbo-esque features, with a smiling content look in his face as his eyes zoomed on the tits bouncing and jiggling all over the place with no rhythm or control of their pattern. His other cock was getting fucked by Mai who was now sporting triple N cup tits and a very bootylicious phat ass that was bigger than all of the women in the room.

Yu and Jenny were getting gangbang by legion of the clones he summoned in this room. He knew that the two bimbo were utterly content in thier new place as faggot sex slave with a happy smile and their mind only could think about how to please him and caring his child for him.

"A-HHHHH! FUCK ME HARDER MASTER, BREAK MY PUSSY AGAIN!

"OH FUCKING GOD YES! I'M CUMMMING AGAIN FROM YOUR FAT DONKEY DICK!

The boss is surely going to be pleased at this development and how it made his boss even stronger than before and that his quest on requiring all of the original and even got himself some unexpected addition to his harem which would please him.

The clone closed his eyes with his smile being replaced with a smirk as he sat back and letlet himself enjoy the fruit of success as he listened to the sound of animalistic moans and grunt from all of the whores and sluts in the room.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! MASTER FILLED ME WITH YOU BABY MILK AND MAKE ME YOUR BABY FACTORY!"

"MAKE ME FUCKIN' MILF!"

* * *

Rasmus opened his eyes and smiled and uttered one single sentence.

"This is simply too perfect…"

* * *

And...scene. Sorry for the long delay from me. Feeling pretty off for a while and not having a lot of creativity to work with. But, thanks to my co-writer Writing and Men who is a big pal on helping me out on this long ass chapter. Give him all of your respect and regard for helping me in this chapter. And a special shout out to Lordofthecosmos for letting me use onf of his ideas with his permission

Also, would you so kindly join my Discord and .There's a lot of content and perks of joining in my Discord and

 _Signed Sandkings321_


End file.
